Starstream
by tmltml71
Summary: There was only one way to save her twin, her other half, but how do you live for two, when you're only one?  Sideswipe/OC Sunstreaker/OC  AN: Despite what the title sounds like the story has nothing to do with Starscream.
1. Becoming One

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.**

**Key:**

**:.**_**Bond speak.:**_

** ::Comm links::**

_Thoughts_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**~*Becoming One*~**

* * *

><p>Starlighter was leaking, badly. She'd turned off her pain receptors. She didn't feel the damage that didn't mean it wasn't there. Her twin, Moonstream, could see it though; she could see the energon pooling at her sisters peds.<p>

_**:. You've got to go in Star. I'm comming Ratchet.: **_Moon said to her sister though their twin bond.

_**:. Moon, I'm good. There's no need to bring Ratchet the hatchet into this.:**_ The stubborn femme said.

**:. You need to get out of here. I'll tell Ratchet to have a berth ready and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe can cover for us.:**

**:. Slag it, Moon! This maybe my only chance to get my servos on Nightracer. Oh when I do...:** Star trailed of, her energon lust rising to dangerous levels.

Moon dodged a few rounds of con fire, before venting. Her twin wasn't thinking right. She was too focused on revenge. The worst part was that she wanted it too. She wanted nothing more than to rip Nightracer's spark from its casing. Part of it was actually her, wanting to avenge their femme creator, but most of it was coming from Starlighter.

**::Moonstream to Ratchet. Do you copy?::**

**::Moonstream this better be important.:: **The grouchy medic growled. His medbay was full of injured warriors, most of them too eager to get back out there making his job more difficult.

**::Starlighter's got energon pouring from her, but is refusing to return and turned off her pain receptors.::**

**::I'll send the other twins. You get her out of there, as soon as they arrive.::**

**::Got it.::**

**::Streaker and Sides here. We're enroute.:: **The other twins commed her.

**::Well hurry up you slaggers. I'm not how long Star is gonna last.:: **Moon commed back.

That's when they saw a streak of black fly past. Nightracer.

She felt her twin's furry before she saw her charge.

"STAR DON'T!" Moonstream got there just in time to intercept the shot Nightracer had aimed at her sister, with her own body. It hit her in her main energon pump.

"MOONSTREAM!" Starlight collapsed as her sister's pain hit her overriding the block she put on her pain receptors.

"Well well well looks like the sparklings here are just as pathetic as their pathetic femme creator." Nightracer mocked. She charged up her cannons and aimed it at Starlighter's helm.

"Strong enough to kill you." Starlighter ignored the pain and shot up enough to shove her fisted servo through Nightracer's spark chamber and pull it out.

Soon as Nightracer's red optic went out, Star went back to her sister, who was losing energon at a rate that no one could survive. She dragged her over to a relatively safe spot.

"Should've just fragging listened to me." Moonstream said with a sad smile. "Don't get yourself offlined, you glitch. I'm not dying in vein. Do you hear me? You may have killed Nightracer, but this war isn't over. I want to see you from the Matrix celebrate Autobot victory."

"I'm sorry." Starlighter said.

"You get through this. It'll be hard. I am half of you, but you have to get through it, for me, for our femme creator." Moon vented, but it only ended up with energon spewing out of her mouth plates.

Starlighter reached out through their bond. She felt her twin's spark growing weaker and weaker. Things weren't supposed to happen this way. It was her supposed to die, her the reckless one, not her careful sister. She wasn't going to let it happen this way.

Starlighter was determined to save her twin at all costs. Her chasis split revealing the bright blue orb that was her spark. Automatically, her sister's did the same. Starlighter, felt through the bond and pulled with all of her might. In an instant Moonstream's spark slid into her twin's chasis. The two spark haves settle in right next to each other in Starlighter's chasis. For an instant the twins felt nothing but confusion, then darkness as Starlighter fell into Stasis lock.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So this is the first chapter, well more like a prologue, but that's not the point. Do you think I should keep going? If you think so review.


	2. Getting Out of There

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**~*Getting Out of There*~**

* * *

><p>Starlighter came back in line in the medbay. Ratchet was standing close by, his back facing her as he worked on another patient. His apprentice Jolt happened to take notice of the waking femme. "Ratchet, she has come out of stasis."<p>

"Slag." Starlighter said. There went her plan of sneaking out of the medbay.

The irritable medic turned and gave the femme a sympathetic look. "Starlighter, Moonstream is-"

"I know." Starlighter said. "She's gone."

'_I'm right here, you fragging moron.' _Moonstream's voice rang in her sister's head._ 'Do you want to tell him what you did now, or do you just want me to nag until you do it later?'_

It all came flooding back to Star. She almost glitched '_The pit did I do?_' She thought.

'_You saved my aft. That's what you did. Granted it's going to be difficult to share a body, but I think that it's possible for you to hold me here, until I can get a new frame or my old one is repaired_.' Moonstream replied. Moonstream had been up, lurking in her twin's mind for a while, just sitting there, figuring out what had happened and what was going to happen.

'_I hate when you nag.'_ Starlighter thought to her twin.

'_Then tell ratchet.'_

'_Fine, I'll tell the damn grump bot.'_

"Ratchet, I…" starlighter vented deeply.

"You've been giving off both you and your twin's signature. Do you care to tell me how that happened?" He had a wrench in his hand and was twirling it dangerously.

"Scrap." Starlighter said. "Well see, I kind of… Sort of… I might have gone and transferred Moon's spark into my own casing." She said sheepishly. She had no clue how the medic would react and she really didn't feel like getting a wrench to the helm.

"Like interfacing?" Jolt asked.

"EW NO THAT'S MY TWIN!" Star screamed. "It's not like our sparks are combined, even though technically we are one spark, just slit in half, it's more like they're just sharing space."

"Lay on the berth. I need to do a full examination. I was too focused on your wounds earlier."

'_Let me talk.'_ Moonstream said.

'_How do I do that?'_

'_Just relax and don't fight me.' _Moonstream said.

Starlighter did as her sister instructed. "Ratchet?" Moon asked.

In their mind, Starlighter, was surprised to hear her voice change to that of her sister's.

"Moonstream?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We're fine." Moon said.

"You're body.

You need a new energon pump and more energon. I just don't have the means to repair it right now."

Ratchet was frustrated. If he only had a spare pump, he'd be able to repair Moon's frame and she could separate from her sister. Then again, he didn't know if they could separate and what would happen if they did.

"I know." Moon stream said. "Just please keep it. One day we'll be able to fix it, when this war is over." Moonstream said.

"I give you my word." Ratchet said. Ratchet wasn't going to let Moon stay a prisoner in her sister's body. Nothing against Starlighter, but there was no way that she was going to give up control of the only thing she truly had control of, herself, for long. He wouldn't have either.

"I think it's best that you two go tell your mech creator." Ratchet told Moon.

She vented heavily. "That is not a conversation I am looking forward to."

'_Which is why you're doing it._'

"Shut up Star." Moon muttered out loud, earning confused stares from Jolt and Ratchet. "She's being an aft."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So this is it for background stuff. The next part starts off after Transformers and goes into Revenge of the Fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's Breaker: "Oh, I want to read what happens next so badly. I really like your story!"<strong>

I'm glad you like it. I hope you can bare with me until I get to the actual story part.


	3. Earth

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Key:<strong>

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**~*Earth*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Years Later<strong>

'_Patrol is so boring_.' Starlighter thought, irritated. She'd been looking at the same patch of desert for hours. There was no sign of Decepticon activity, and her the magenta paint of her GTA Spano altmode was getting covered with dust and dirt.

'_Oh well. It's what we have to do._' Moonstream said.

'_Frag off.'_

'_What crawled up your aft and died?'_ Moon asked.

'_My fragging head hurts because somebody won't mute their vocal processor.'_

'_Now would be a good time to point out that I DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE ONE!'_

'_Oh really now? I never would've fragging guessed.'_

'_I'm getting really sick of your attitude.' Moonstream said._

'_Primus I can't wait until Ratchet finds a way to activate your damn body. Then you can get the pit out of my head.'_

'_I wouldn't be in your head if you hadn't gone and went after Nightracer.'_

'_No, you wouldn't have been in my head if you hadn't gone and interfered!'_

'_No, you would've gotten your aft offlined, and I would've saved your spark, so you would've been in my head.'_

'_Well at least then I could've annoyed the slag out of you like you do me.'_

'_Do you think I like being here, with barely any control? I can't even talk to someone without either asking for permission or forcing you out of the way. It's horrible. I WANT MY FRAGGING FRAME BACK!'_

'_Moon, quit screaming. You're giving me a processor ache.'_

'_GAH I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!'_

'_I HAVE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO! SHUT THE PIT UP!'_

'_STARLIGHTER JUST FRAGGING DRIVE!'_

**:: Optimus to Starlighter and Moon Stream: Report back to base. Jolt will take over. ::**

"Thank Primus!" Starlighter said. **:: We're returning. ETA is approximately twelve minutes and thirty 43 seconds. ::**

**:: I shall see you, when you return. Optimus out. ::**

The pink GTA sped up considerably at the prospect of returning to base and finding something interesting to do. Neither twin thought anything that the other would react to. Starlighter was for the most part thinking about annoying Ratchet or fighting with the minor twins, Mudflap and Skidz. Moonstream was thinking of Cybertron. The two could keep their thoughts separate, but they didn't do it when they were in different bodies so they sure as pit weren't going to start now.

The unusual holoform of Starstream appeared in the front seat as the Nevada desert began to be speckled with residential buildings. To create a holoform, a bot had to splice their spark. When Ratchet created the holoform for Starstream, he spliced both sparks, so just like their true form, they shared it. The girl was odd looking. One half was completely Starlighter and the other half was completely Moonstream, although when they tried, they could compromise and the girl had a solid appearance. Starlighter's half had short blonde hair with pink bangs that did a little flip, where they ended at the side of her face. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a bright pink bandeau top, covered by a leather biker jacket. She also had cybertronian symbols that were on her side in the form of a tattoo. Moonstream's half was much more modest. She wore a short sleeve powder blue top, a black skirt, and a grey cardigan. Here hair hung to her shoulders in dark blue tinted curls. The only thing they agreed on with no problem were their shoes. The pumps were black and had a crystal embellished heel.

Over all they were a weird sight, but their clothing hung and stuck perfectly, not revealing anything that wasn't meant to be seen.

They were in the middle of town that they had to cross in order to get to base, when they were commed again.

**:: Jazz to Starstream: Boss Bot says there's been a change o' plans. He wants ya at dis location. :: Jazz sent us the coordinates.**

**:: Who else is going to be there, and who is arriving? **:: Moonstream asked.

**:: Me and Prowler are goin' ta be there. Not sure who's landin' though, just got a bot signal. ::**

**:: ETA? :: Moon asked.**

**:: Bout three Earth hours. ::**

**:: Wanna race? :: Starlighter asked in a mischievous tone.**

**:: Femme, didn't ya just here me tell ya sista dat I'm rollin' out wit Prowler? ::**

**:: Well then, meet us there. :: **Starlighter said, before closing the link. The GTA sped towards the landing site.

Speeding there was probably a bad idea. Starlighter got bored after three minutes of waiting. Her constant complaining was beginning to get on Moonstream's nerves.

'_Will you shut up?'_

'_But I'm bored…'_ Starlighter whined.

'_You shouldn't have gotten here as fast as you could, we've got an hour left to wait.'_

'_You're not helping.'_

'_I'm not trying to.'_

'_You know for as much as you say I piss you off, you don't do much to stop it.' _Starlighter said.

'_I can say the same.'_

'_Whatever.'_

There was the sound of sirens and Prowl drove up and parked next to the twins. "Hello Starstream."

"Hey Prowler."

"S'up?" Starlighter greeted. Jazz was right behind them, obviously Prowl's way of limiting Jazz's speed.

He parked and activated his holoform. "Hey Shorties." He greeted.

"Jazz, I'm bored." Starlighter whined.

"What you want me ta do bout it?"

She thought about it for a moment.

'_You're an idiot_.' Moonstream thought.

"Let's play hothands!"

"Hothands?" Prowl asked.

"It's stupid human game, where they smack each other's' hands." Moonstream said, pushing her sister aside to speak.

'_Quit_ _doing_ _that_!' Starlighter raged.

'_No.'_

"I'm down." Jazz said. With that, the two began to play the childish game, while Prowl watched on with a bemused expression. He found it funny, when Jazz got bested by the femme.

Just as the sun began to set over the horizon, two protopods flew overhead crashing into the Arizona landscape.

The bots transformed, and Jazz being the most social able mech led the others as they neared the wobbly bots. "Primus this form is a mess. I need armor and paint." The mech said in our native language.

"Sunny?" The other replied.

"Don't call me that!" The first one responded.

"Then be quiet."

"Ugh! I'm surrounded my organic slag!'

Moonstream and Starlighter were excited, barely able to contain their excitement. Prowl pinched his nose plate in irritation, a motion he'd picked up from the humans around him.

Jazz's visor lit up a bit as his face plate stretched into a welcoming smile. "Welcome ta Earth, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I don't like the idea of the twins being split up, so they aren't. Plus if both twins are there, who the hell are they going to annoy, so I had to put Prowl in there. Of course, I couldn't let Jazz either. It's fiction. I can do what ever I want.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's Breaker: "I can't wait for the story, then! I think this idea is a good one."<strong>

Thanks. It's one of those ideas that as soon as I had it, I had to write it.


	4. One Day

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**~*One Day*~**

* * *

><p>"We need to get you two alt modes." Prowl said.<p>

"Something fast." Sides said.

"Something that looks good." Sunny tagged on.

"Of course you'd be concerned with how you look." Starlighter said.

"Just jealous, cause I'm more attractive a mech than you a femme."

'_Why do you like him so much?'_ Moonstream asked.

'_Shut up Streamer.' _Starlighter thought back.

'_Uh Oh, someone is getting defensive.'_

'_No, I'm just tired of you yapping in my head.'_

'_Get over it.'_

"Fragging sister." Starlighter mumbled out loud.

"So are you gonna let Moonstream talk to us or are you going to hog us all to yourself?" Sides asked.

"We know we're irresistible, but-"

"If your ego gets any bigger, we might just have to find it, its own planet to inhabit." Moonstream said once again pushing her sister out of the way.

"There she is." Sides said.

"Sunny, lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera lp570-4; Sideswipe Lamborghini Murcielago lp640." Moonstream rattled off. "Get the specs off of the internet, then transform, so that we can get the frag out of here." Starlighter said taking control once again.

"Oh this is perfect." Sides said as he down loaded the specs for the Murcielago.

"Damn, it even comes in yellow." Sunny said, happily. They transformed and hit the pavement.

Starstream transformed and took off ahead of them. **:: Follow me, Boys. ::** Starlighter commed the twins.

When they first arrived back at base, they were less than pleased to be met by Ratchet. They transformed as soon as they were in the hangar and were all met with wrenches.

"We haven't even been here that long!" Sides exclaimed.

"Slag it!" That was Sunstreaker.

"Oh come on, don't punish me for Starlighter's stupidity!" Moonstream said taking over once again.

"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT TAKING OVER MY VOCAL PROCESSOR!" Starlighter screeched outloud. '_If I needed you to talk, I would let you talk.'_

'_I don't give a frag if you need me to speak or not. I will do it anyways.' _Moonstream thought calmly.

"Primus Ratchet how long until you can get this glitch out of my head?"

"Her frame must first be activated, before she can return to it, and as of right now, I have no way to do that." Ratchet said. He was beginning to worry about the femme twins. He could tell that constantly being together was taking a toll on their psych. The medic was also worried that when they separated that they wouldn't be able to function, because they're dependent on each other. The second part he wasn't as concerned about since they had their twin bond.

"What the frag is it going to take, to get her frame back online?" Starlighter screamed.

"If the human government would give us the All Spark shard, then her frame could begin to repair itself. I've done all that I can do. Her body won't fully be healed until then, and due to the risk involved, she won't be returning until her body is completely healed."

"WHAT?" Came the echoed voices of both sisters.

The Autobot leader entered the room at the time. "Calm down my sparklings. With time and patience you two will be two once again." Optimus said in a calming voice, looking down at his creations.

"We're not Sparkling anymore." Moonstream said.

"We never had a chance to be." Starlighter said bitterly. Only when talking to their mech creator, could the twins both speak with no arguing or pushing aside.

"I know sweet sparks and for that I am sorry."

"You couldn't have known that Mega-aft was going frag slag up and destroy Cybertron." Starlighter said.

"And you couldn't have known that fragging Nightracer was going to take Mom and turn her into that creature that she is now." Moonstream's voice took a hard edge, which was unusual for the normally calm femme.

Optimus put a servo on his daughter's shoulder strut, hoping it would convey the reassurance he wanted it to. He looked at the two mechs who had recently landed. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, it is good to have you with us. Ratchet will first make sure you don't have any issues with your frames, then Prowl will inform you of the system we have here and show you to your quarters. Tomorrow, you will meet with Jazz and myself. Then Starstream will introduce you to the humans on base."

"Got it Boss Bot." Sides said.

"Good. Now go with Ratchet."

"Wait. Wait." Moonstream said. Starlighter was gonna say any didn't remark about her taking control. "Touch my frame and it's over. Sunstreaker, I will ruin your paint job and, Sideswipe, I rewire you so that you can't drive over fifteen miles an hour. And if you think I can't do it, well Ratchet and Jolt both can." She warned.

"Us? Do something to your frame?" Sides asked feigning innocence.

"We're not fragging joking mech! You touch it and I offline you!" Starlighter growled.

"I'm bored." Sideswipe whined. He was sitting next to his bother on the Autobot sized couch in the rec room. Starstream had already introduced the mech twins to all of the soldiers and they really had nothing to do for the rest of the day. The meeting with Prime had gone well. They'd pretty much been briefed on the current situation and given a schedule for patrol and training with Ironhide.

"We could go to the training room." Starlighter suggested.

"I mean we can't do anything, but we can control the drones." Moonstream said.

A growl escaped from Starlgihter._ 'STOP IT!'_

'_WHEN I GET MY FRAME BACK YOU WON'T HAVE TO FRAGGING WORRY ABOUT IT!'_

"Damn human paranoia." Starlighter said. She really wanted that shard.

"What do you mean you can't do anything other than control the drones?" Sunny asked.

"We're not allowed to train unless we're with Ironhide or our father, because we can't agree on a way to attack."

"So you start arguing in your processor and get distracted?"

"Unfortunately." Moonstream said.

"THAT'S WHY I WANT THIS GLITCH OUT OF MY HEAD! Then FINALLY I can go and turn some cons into slag." Starlighter said.

"Well you can always watch us. We are the best."

"You're egotistical afts." She said.

"We can back it up though."

"Let's just fragging go." Starlighter said, glaring at the golden warrior. There was no real bite behind it though. Starlighter was more than happy to have Sunny and Sides around. Although she wouldn't admit it, Moonstream was too. For as much as the gold and crimson warriors could piss them off, they were nice to have around, because they could relate the most to their current situation and even their prior situation, when they were just twins. Mudflap and Skidz were there too, but they were too stupid to really talk to and always focused more on Starstream's plating than her processor.

They got to the training room and Starstream went to the control booth. There were seats and windows. Starstream walked over to the controls. She wasn't going to take it easy on them. Moonstream could be just as evil as her twin, but she chose not to. This was one of those rare circumstances, where the thought of putting Sunny and Sides through the wringer was really appealing to her.

They set two drones on their lowest level before sending them out. Sunny and Sides easily dispatched them with their blades.

"Oh come on Starstream!" Sides called.

"We know you can do better than that!" Sunny baited.

Once again the girls sent out a low level drone.

"Seriously?" Sides asked.

"I'm the best damn warrior and you're giving me that scrap?"

"Shut your mouth Sunny." Starlighter said.

She programed the drone, setting it on its highest level. She added in the voice modifier, so that she could speak for it. To make it worse she gave the drone the appearance of Megatron using the holo projector.

The drone appeared before the twins and they glared at Starstream. "You wanted more difficulty." She said. "Now pay attention before Megatron offlines your afts."

The fight with the drone began. The twins easily dodged it's attacks. Just when they were just about to start to get the advantage. Starlighter turned up the aggression on the drone. Moonracer took over the voice modifier. She spoke into the mic and was please when it came out sounding exactly like Megatron. "Starscream you fool! You prove to me once again that you're nothing but a failure. You let yourself get taken advantage off by those wretched autobot twins? How! They're nothing more than ugly overgrown sparklings. And to think they call themselves warriors. The disgust me."

Starlighter took over. "Especially the yellow one. His skill level is nearly zero and his paint is tacky."

They saw Sunstreaker get really pissed.

"And the red one, how you let him catch up to you! He's slower than their old medic Ratchet."

Sides began to get just as angry as his twin.

Their rage took over and they lunged at the drone. They dodged all its attacks getting in quite a few hits of their own. Finally Sunstreaker landed the fatal blow. They continued to destroy it though.

Neither Starlgihter, nor Moonstream could deny that the mechs in the training room going absolutely crazy on the drone was an attractive sight.

'_Should we tell them it's dead?_' Moonstream asked her twin.

'_Nah. They'll figure it out eventually._' Starlighter said.

'_Now what do we do?'_

'_We could go see Jazz.'_

'_Let's go to the medbay.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I like talking with Ratchet and Jolt, so keep your damn mouth shut.'_

'_Frag off.'_

Despite her hesitation, Starlighter led her and her sister to the medbay. Moonstream began to speak with the medic and his assistant. Moonstream was also an apprentice of Ratchet, when she had her own frame. She was of much more use to the Autobots as a warrior, considering her skill. She looked over and vented at the sight of her offlined frame, perfectly still lying on the berth.

"One day Streamer." Jolt said to the femme.

'_One day.'_ Moon thought.

'_One day._' Starlighter echoed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I don't think I ever really had the motivation to write something new, like I have with this. I'm kind of putting a little bit of a bunch of different Transformers universes.

* * *

><p><strong>FireRose Prime: Interesting idea you have here. I like it so far. Can't wait to see where you take it. :D<strong>

Glad you like it.


	5. Useless

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_**:. Bond speak .:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**~*Useless*~**

* * *

><p>"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" The roar of an angry Ratchet woke almost everyone on base up.<p>

"What the frag is going on?" Starlighter said, as she rebooted her systems and rose from the berth. She walked out to the main hangar, where she saw Ratchet. Moonstream was still asleep in the back of her head, so for once she had some peace and quiet. She chuckled at the sight of the medic, but stop, when he turned towards her and glared.

Every last one of Ratchet's wrenches were welded to his body. She saw a few soldiers come to investigate. Lennox just shook his head before returning to his quarters. Same went for Prime, who spared his daughter a goodnight, before returning to his quarters.

A few seconds later Prowl walked into the hangar, dragging both of the twins. Sunny was not going to like what that did to his paint, when he came out of stasis. "Jolt, assist Ratchet in getting the wrenches off of his frame. I'll be taking these two to the brig."

I shook my head before returning to my quarters and once again slipping into recharge. When she awoke the next time, Moonstream was already awake. Starlighter replayed her earlier events in her head.

'_Part of me wants to say they've only been here for two weeks, then the other part is surprised it's taken this long.'_ Moon thought.

'_Should we go see them?'_ Starlighter asked.

'_Sure. I want to know how long they're in there and what other punishment they got.'_

'_I hope they got our patrol.'_ Starlighter said.

'_Me too. Then You I won't have to here you constantly bitching.'_

'_Slagger.'_

'_Aft pipe.'_ Moonstream responded.

As they made their way to the brig, they ran into their mech creator. "Good morning girls." He said as he passed. "Where are you two off to?"

Optimus Prime never addressed his combined daughters as Starstream or as one being, like many did. He knew they were both there, so he addressed them both.

"The brig." Starlighter answered.

"I wanna know what the Lambo twins are getting for their little stunt last night." Moonstream said.

Optimus chuckled. "Try not to upset Prowl."

"Me?" Starlighter said with false innocence.

"I'll keep her in check." Moonstream said.

"Alright. Go on."

When they got to the Brig they saw the twins both slumped against the wall of their cell, glaring at each other.

"Which one of you got you both caught?" Moonstream asked.

"He did!" They both screamed talking about the other. Starlighter laughed.

'They're idiots.' Moonstream thought.

'Yeah, but they're not as bad as Mudflap and Skidz.'

'This is true.'

"So, what did you get?" Starlighter asked.

"we're in here for the rest of the day, and we have to do double patrols."

"Who's?" Starlighter asked.

"We're not sure." Sides answered.

"What are you doing here?" Prowl asked.

"Who's patrol are the moron twins getting?" Starlighter asked.

"Yours." Prowl answered. "It only makes sense. If you two were to actually come across a decepticon you would have to call for back up and return immediately." He said.

'Starlighter don't.' Moonstream tried.

"Oh my god, we can handle ourselves. If you just gave us a chance." Starlighter said.

"You're mech creator made it clear you're not to go into battle until you've been separated."

"This is slag."

"I don't see how."

"Whatever."

"I understand that you are frustrated, but-"

That set both twins off. "Until you have another person living in your body," Starlighter started.

"And until you no longer have a body," Monstream continued.

"You will never understand they echoed together." Starlighter got up and tansformed. She sped out of base,nearly hitting the gates, but they opened just in time. The magenta GTA made its way to a large cliff in the middle of nowhere. Starlighter transformed and sat down. The hot sun beat down on her, and her fans turned on to compensate.

'_We're fragging useless.'_ Star thought.

'_No you're not.' _ Moonstream thought to her sister. _'I'm the useless one, not you. You have all of the potential in the world, but can't use it, because of me.'_

'_I'm the moron, who went after Nightracer and nearly got myself offlined.'_

'_I'm the one, who did get offlined.'_

'_Only we can argue about being the bigger glitch.'_

'_Only us.' _Starlgither vented in the form of a sigh.

"Well well well if it isn't Prime's sparkling. Too bad the other isn't here for me to offline too."

"Slag!" Starlighter hissed.

_'Only us.'_ Moonstream thought again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

Shit is going to pick up then calm down then pick up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapidfeather: "Update like now. NOW. Good yay.<strong>

**you should give Moony her body back..**

**I can so see Side's going all ninja on some place, stealing the shard and like stabbing it into Moonys frame and the like her spark like just poofs into her frame.. Yep i can see that.. And little purple sparklings.. o_o"**

Uh... O_O I feel like a guy right now, when they go on a date with a girl for the first time and she's already picked out their wedding date, location, honeymoon spot and kids names.


	6. Captured

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**~*Captured*~**

* * *

><p>"Starscream you pathetic fragger." Starlgihter snarled moving to take a defensive stance.<p>

**:: Starstream to Base ::**

**:: Prowl here. ::**

**:: Starscream is here. ::**

**:: Retreat. Do not engage. I repeat; do not engage. ::**

**:: I'm not making any promises. ::** She said before closing the link.

"Does daddy dearest know you're here? I bet he's on his way here now, to protect the last of his pathetic sparklings."

"I doubt it. We've got other warriors capable of taking you out."

"Too bad I'll be gone before then."

"So will I." Starlighter quickly transformed her arm into a cannon and shot at the seeker's wings before transforming and taking off. She sped as fast her her altmode would take her towards base, swerving so that the seeker's sensors couldn't lock on to her. She knew that she would meet her back up part way. For as much as she want to offline Starscream herself, she knew it would be better if the others captured him and obtained every bit of useful information possible.

She noticed another signature coming up ahead of her and fast. Then it appeared in front of her.

"Oh frag!" She said, swerving around Skywarp. **:: GUYS! Things are going downhill fast! :: **Starlighter commed. She didn't stand of getting way from both of them.

**:: We're coming. What's wrong? ::** Optimus asked, concern flowing through the comm.

**:: Skywarp. ::**

Both girls heard their father's curse and growl. Skywarp was useless unless someone was there to tell him what to do. Unfortunately Starscream was.

**:: We're coming. ::** Sunstreaker said, sounding angry.

**:: Just hang in there. ::** Sideswipe said sounding determined.

"Slag it!" She transformed to avoid running into the seeker. She ended up stopping with a clang right in front of a rock face. She was trapped. There was only one thing she could do, fight.

She transformed her servo into her blaster and her energon blade slid out from within her arm. "Which one of you slag heads, wants to get offlined first?" She asked.

She didn't notice the change in Starscream. "You're giving off both you and your sister's signature." He said. "You've got her spark." He spat. "This could be interesting." He said. He came at her and she shot his wing, before taking her blade to his chasis. He dodged the blow and went to put her into stasis with the port on the side of her helm. She responded with a stab to her wrist jpinting, hitting a group of sensitive wiring. She shot at skywarp, but he simply teleported out of the way evry time.

"Oh come on you slagger! Try fighting without your little magic trick!" She rectracted her blaster in order to grab Starscream and send him flying into the rock face. Before she could do anything else though. Skywarp teleported behind her and grabbed her.

"Put her into stasis lock!" Starscream yelled.

Statlighter thrusted her helmbackwards, hoping to connect with Skywarp's, but it was too late. Skywarp pressed the button, and she was out. "Get her to base."

The decepticon teleported with Starstream to the Decepticon base. Starscream temporarily patched up his wrist before transforming. He was barely in the air, when the golden lambo twin drove off of the cliff and transformed catching on to the seeker's wing, pulling him to the ground.

"GAH! Infernal Autoscum twins!" Starscream screeched.

"Where's the femme?" Sunstreaker snarled.

Sides drew his Blades and stabbed them into the ground a mere inches from the seeker's helm. "She is no longer of your concern." He literally spat in Sunstreaker's face.

If not for the fact he knew, where Starstream was, he would;ve been offlined before he hit the ground.

A moment later sirens were heard and Prowl approached. "Where's Starlighter, Starcream?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Sunstreaker went to deliver a fatal blow to the seeker. Sides prevented his twin, but in the process moved from his position from the con, giving him just enough room to move. He sent a blast as at prowl hitting him in the shoulder, before transforming and taking off, firing a few missiles at the twins.

Optimus arrive with Ratchet and Ironhide just in time to see the seeker fly away and the twins start driving after him.

**:: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, return. You won't catch him. We must find another way to save Moonstream and Starlighter. :: **Optimus commanded, sadly. First is sparkmate then his sparkling, now his other sparkling. He'd let them all down.

Relectantly the twins came back both of them fuming. Ratchet began to attend to Prowl's injury.

"Prime, what do we know?" Hide asked.

"We find them. Then we get my sparklings back. Then we kill them." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I understand if you hate me. That doesn't mean I care. So just a random story, my mom and I were locked out of my house a few hours ago. My mom's exboyfriend had to come over, climb a ladder up to my window on the second floor and crawl in. Then he had to walk down stairs and unlock the door. DON'T FORGET YOUR KEYS! Plus I put links for all for all for all of the holoforms and altmodes in this story and most of the others.

* * *

><p><strong>TransformerJunkie: "I loooove it so far :P pleas keep up the amazing work on this story :D"<strong>

Thank you. I plan on it.

**Rapidfeather: "... I have problems but hey can't fight the love. ... why am I going on bout love now? Cuz kooky should get an upgrade with kitty ears. I love kitties!**

**If Starface dies, do they both die? Or does Moony get her body? And prime's daughters are soon funny. I can soon see this argument - "I'm a bigger bitch " "no I'm a bigger bitch " " shut up bitch I'm a bigger bitch. " - I admit I have serious problems.. And I do know my kids names will be Prime n Ice."**

If Starligther gets her frame offlined, they both die. A lot of the way they argue is based on how my fiends adn I argue in real life. And we have had the '_bigger bitch_' argument. I won. My one friend has her kids' names picked out. She wants like ten. Kids are gross.


	7. Rescued

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**~*Rescued*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

Starsteam onlined in a large ware house of sorts. She was strapped down to a berth. All of her communications were shut down and after performing a check of her systems, she realized that her weapons were offlined. They were still there, but she couldn't use them.

'_Where the frag are we?_' Starlighter thought.

'Fragging con base probably. Most likely in Starscream's lab or Scalpel's medbay.' Moonstream thought.

"I see you have awaken. It's about time." She looked over to the source of the voice and into the red optics of a rusted and barnacle encrusted Megatron.

"You were offlined!" She gaped.

"As were you Moonstream."

'_Frag he knows I'm here. What have they done to you?'_

'_I can't tell my clocks, my communications, my weapons are all disconnected, but other than that I feel fine.'_

'_Unless…'_ Moon trailed off.

'_Unless what?'_

'_We're bait.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Megatron wants the others to come to him. We're the bait. We're what's gonna draw them out.'_

'_Scrap!'_

"How?" Starlgihter asked.

"That last All Spark shard came in handy."

"The shard." Starlighter said sadly.

'_THAT WAS MY ONLY CHANCE!'_ Moonstream began to freak out. _'I'M NEVER GONNA GET BACK! I'M NEVER GONNA TRULY LIVE AGAIN!'_

Just then a car was dropped through the roof. Megatron rose up to a different level. Starlighter didn't pay attention to the conversation. She was way too focused on calming her manic sister down.

'_YOU WILL GET YOU'RE BODY BACK! I PROMISE, BUT WE NEED TO TRY AND FIGURE OUT A WAY OUT OF THIS!'_

"Oh how useful the intel you can give us will be! I wanted you to be awake, while you examined, so that you can feel it all."

"You're pathetic." Starlighter said. "You act like you're going to restore Cybertron to its former glory, when in reality, you're just going to make it worse."

"I will restore order!" He barked at me.

"You will put tyranny in place!" Moonstream screamed at him. He knew she was there, so she might as well make her presence know, or at least that's what she thought.

"You will be quiet femme or the you will have to suffer much more than I originally intend."

She growled. A small microscope in the corner of the room transformed and crawled onto her chasis. "I am ze Doctor!" He declared. He scanned her.

'_If only he got a little closer to your servo._' Moonstream thought. "_Then you could flick the little fragger.'_

"Femme has two sparks! We must open up her spark casing!"

"Get the frag away from me, Scalpel, you little pit spawn!" Starlighter said, trying to thrash, but getting nowhere. Instinctually the plates that made up her chasis closed tighter together.

"Let me assist you." Starscream hissed activating his aw blade.

That's when the twins' saviors arrived. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe burst into the con base, blades drawn. They both landed hits to the seekers wings. With a screech of agony he fell back.

"Thank Primus." Starstream said.

Megatron let out a roar and went to fire upon Starstream, but a shot from a riffle prevented that from happening. "You will not touch my sparklings, Megatron." Optimus said, before activating his battle mask. Megatron sent a shot, back, but missed. Prime closed the distance between them and activated his energon sword. The two destroyed the wall of the abandoned warehouse and continues their fight on the asphalt outside of it.

Ironhide had the twins were currently taking on Starscream, who was doing his best to escape. Ironhide was locked up with a con she'd never seen before. Bee was taking on a hiding Sideways.

Ratchet ran in and began to release the femme from the table.

"Damn am I glad to see you!" Starlighter said.

"Online her weapons." Moonstream said. She wanted con energon to spill from their bodies and cover the ground.

_'Moonstream, we'll get them. I'll make dam sure of it.'_

_'You better.'_

Ratchet got to work. Just as he connected the last one, Skywarp appeared behind him, blaster charged. Starlighter instant drew her sword and sent it into the cons spark chamber, offlining him instantly.

"Fragging scrap metal." She said.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" Megatron's voice boomed.

"No!" Starlgihter screamed. She wanted revenge. Moonstream wanted revenge.

"Let them go. Your father is gonna want to get you back to base as soon as possible." Ratchet said.

"Prowl was giving almost the exact same speech to the golden and crimson twins, who were in need of a trip to the medbay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So I just realized that I really fucked up the timing on this, so I'm just changing a lot more shit up. It'll eventually go along with Revenge of the Fallen, but I have a decent bit of stuff I need to put in first. Also, when I actually get to ROTF it's going to be... weird? I'm not sure what actually describes it. You'll just have to wait and see, but I might change my mind again, so who the hell knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapidfeather: "OhgawdNO Kids scare the crap out of me.<strong>

**If I had some, I would only want ONE. Then I'd be like CRAP NO I ain't having any fucking more. And I'd want that kid to be like Prime.. Not like Mudflap or Skidz.. Oh shit I would go suicide if I had a kid that was like Skidz.. * can already imagine the torture * **

**STARSCREAM I LOVE YOU! Sorry.. Screamer is my second favorite Bot ever.. He's such a coward he's cute. c: My first favorite will ALWAYS be Megatron. He is soooo hot and awesome. Like in Dark of the Moon Carly is like to Megatron,**

**" Your just Sentinel's Bitch. " **

**HAHA I was crying at that in the movie theater. XD**

**Sooo fucking funny. And I hope Moony gets her Body back.. And StarFace gets a life. :D **

**I really like this story soooo keep it up. ;D Or i'll send my army of dust bunnies after you.. My mom keeps yelling at my to vaccum them up but.. It's my army. D:**

**Oh and do you know what made me mad this chapter?**

**"' Starscream you pathetic fragger '" My Screamer. D: He ain't pathetic. He is totes smart and cute. **

**I swear this must be really long review.. lool. I'm hyped up on Pepsi, Mtn. Dew, and Coka-Cola. LOOL**

**Well UPDATE NOW PERSON OR I EAT CHU FACE OFF-**

**"I'll set fire to your brain, watch it burn as I eat your face!""**

Holy fuck! No more pop. Just no. Oh and if you think I'm afraid of dust bunnies, you're funny. I'm more concerned about the mutated rotted food I leave sitting on my dresser for weeks.

**TransformerJunkie: It just gets better and better doesn't it :P...Yes, yes it dose XD**

This story will end up going up and down.


	8. Split Personality

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**~*Split Personality*~**

* * *

><p>Startream's holoform was sitting on the hood of her altmode in the Autobot's rec room.<p>

Starlighter was worried. Moonstream hadn't had a clear legit thought in the days, since they were rescued. _'WILL YOU THINK SOMETHING?_' Starlighter internally screamed at her twin.

Since returning to base after being captured, Moonstream hadn't thought anything. Instead she only felt. What she felt was disappointment, hopelessness. The only thing she truly wanted had been taken away from her. She didn't know if there was away for her to return to her frame anymore, and all she had were doubts_. 'Will you just leave me alone?'_

'_No! Your pessimistic attitude isn't going to get us anywhere. You need to have a little faith. You'll get your-'_

'_HOW? EXPLAIN THAT TO ME! THERE'S NO OPTIONS LEFT! Do you seriously think that just thinking that there's away isn't going to make one magically appear!'_

'_No, but just because it's farfetched doesn't mean that it's impossible!'_

The divide between the two was getting noticeable. Starlighter just wanted to walk around base and do something productive. Moonstream just wanted to find a place, where she could hide and sulk.

The wants were so much that both of them began to try to take control. Starlighter pulled to move left. Her twin on the other hand moved to pull right. The result both scared and amazed the girls. There was a ripping and stretching sound. Both girls quit and took notice of their new appearance. They were still a split holoform, but instead of a split face, there were now two heads.

'_What the pit?'_ Starlighter thought.

Then she realized that there was no response from her sister, nothing. She couldn't feel her in her head. "Moonstream?"

"I can't hear you." Moonstream said. A smile began to break across a face. "And you can't hear me."

"We're separate." Starlighter gaped.

Then Moonstream took notice of their body. "But we're still stuck together."

**:. The bond isn't messed up at all. .:** Starlighter said through their bond.

**:. That's a very good sign. .:** Moonstream said. She felt out the bond. **:. If anything, it's stronger, more stable. We need to talk to Ratchet. .:**

"Do we have to?" Starlighter asked out loud.

"Yes."

"Oh come on!"

"We have to go."

Again they both tried to take off in different directions. The result was more stretching and ripping, until they were connected by nothing. The two full holoforms stared at each other in shock. "RATCHET!" They both screamed.

The irritated medic came in wrench in hand. He dropped it though, when he caught sight of the two. "To the med bay, now." He said.

Starlighter drove her altmode up behind her and hopped on the hood. Moonstream got on beside her. The rode into the medbay. When they got there, Ratchet lowered the berth, so that Starlighter could drive on to it. Once she was on, he lifted it and called in Jolt. Ratchet ran scan over the girls, muttering in coherently in Cybertronian.

"Jolt!" Ratchet called for his apprentice. He had a fast quiet discussion with the electric blue bot.

:**. I don't think I've ever seen him this frazzled. .: ** Starlighter said, her amusement spill over through the bond.

**:. Me neither and I was one of his apprentices. .:** Moonstream sent back.

**:. How concerned should we be? .:** Star asked.

**:. I'm not sure. How long do you think we can keep this up? .:**

**:. I don't know. I love being alone in my own head and all, but I don't want to stay in this form all of the time. .:**

**:. I don't blame you. .: **

"Are you two speaking through your bond?" Ratchet asked them.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"And does it feel normal, stable?" He continued questioning.

"More so than before." Moon answered.

"And the holoforms feel better too, like they're made up more and not just about to fizzle out." Starlighter added on.

"Ratchet, what were you comming me about?" Prime asked walking into the med bay. He caught sight of the two on the berth.

"It appears that the spark splices have split giving the twins each their own holoform." Ratchet said. "Can you still hear each other's thoughts?"

"Only what we let through the bond." Moonstream said.

Optimus transformed and activated his holoform. He walked over to the girls and pulled them both into a hug. "My twins." He said.

"Dad." They both hugged him back.

"Can they keep one holoform activated, while the other isn't? Can Starlighter continue to use her bipedal mode, while Moonstream uses the holoform?" Jolt asked Ratchet, not wanting to feel like he was intruding on the moment.

"From the scans I performed, Starlighter frame has duplicated the holoform gear, so Moonstream has her own."

"So we're each in control of our own holoform?" Starlighter asked having over heard the two.

"Yes." Ratchet answered.

"FRAGGING RIGHT!" Starlighter screamed.

The twins' happiness over flowed from their bond into the parental bond with Optimus. He was instantly bombarded with joy. He could only imagine what would happen, when they fully restored Moonstream's frame. There was no doubt about it in his mind. Her frame would be restored. He looked over into the corner, where the blue frame was sitting still. He let out a sigh. It was hard, especially without his sparkmate. She was still there, if he truly tried he might've been able to find her, but she wasn't her anymore. He was going to take it one step, one problem at a time. Once he had his sparkling back in her frame, then he would try to return his Elita One to her original self.

He glanced up and noticed the two faces peering at him worriedly. "It's nothing." He said. "Now, go show everyone." He smiled.

The twins smiled before Starlighter transformed and got off of the berth, picking up her sister, and transforming again, throwing Moonstream in the front seat. She sped out of the medbay as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Another thing I've fucked up. I realized that I sometimes switch into first person. Sorry. That's just what I'm used to writing in. Actually I think is maybe the third story I've ever written in third person.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapidfeather: ".. Is that a fucking dead rat in that pile of mutated food? o_o<strong>

**Well, i found a dead headless possum on my bed.. Right by my head.. FUCK YOU CAT.**

**MY HORSE DIED TODAY. How shittin' fucking bad is that? She was 31 and died of a shitty stroke.**

**I had a dream about Megatron as a human,Skinny dipping into Shark Infested waters with Moonstream also a human.. IT SCARED ME SO FUCKING BAD.**

**I've alwasys wanted to do a Long review so, I will try and do that here..**

**For 3 hours straight, i kept replaying the same song. 8D**

**"" We are young "" It's fucking amazing.**

**Okay well, I have to say one thing before I go on..**

**FUCKING UPDATE SOON OR I'LL MAKE RATCHET GO FUCK PRIME'S DICK.**

**If you can do that.. o_o The world will never know.**

**I just had frozen yogurt and 5 cans of CokaCola.. Did you know Coke and Pepsi cause cancer? XD Hehehehehe**

**Well, I've almost done 1000 characters.. Lets see how much more I can do, Heh? Well lets talk about this chapter, shall we?**

**First, i think she killed Skywarp a little too easy. I mean, IT'S SKYWARP, THE AWESOMEST BEST FUCKING BASTARD ALIVE.**

**You can't just kill him off. D8**

**And if Kids read this then.. Oh Fuck. Cuz I cuss alot.. heh..**

**Chicken biscuit chicken in a biscuit**

**Chicken biscuit chicken in a biscuit**

**DIP IT ALL IN MASH P O T A T O E S**

**I have serious problems. Anyway, I love the chapter other than Skywarp getting killed so easily.. and I'D GIVE MY SOUL FOR MOONY'S BODY. Only rebuilt.. if I could, i'd soo make my OC randomly appear in the story with an allspark shard and she stabs it into Moony, but that being her life force, she dies. Bleh. i just want Moony back. XD Anyway.**

**Have a fucking good life- Until next chapter were I do another whole long fucking thing. XD**

**Rapid**

**P.S. update soon. :c Or Hide, Ratchet, and Prime will go three-way on your bed. ;D**

So I will begin with I'm sorry about your horse. I mean I broke down when my cat died. The possum thing is gross. My cats are indoor cats so I never have to worry about it. Your dreams scare me. Moonstream would have chummed the water and found and had a Starlighter pick her up. "We Are Young" is amazing. Lay off the sugar. I my friend runs around screaming the chicken thing. Oh and Skywarp's only purpose in this story was to help with the abduction. Now that she's back, he had to go. And from the mental images your threats put into my head, I want to go shank my self in the head with a fucking screw driver.

**FireRose Prime: "OMG! this is getting intense. They are so slagged taking Prime's sparklings... O.O Moonstream and Starlighter are awesome though. I really can't wait to see what happens next. XD"**

Starlighter and Moonstream are two of my favorite characters. They're super easy to write unlike some of my other ones. *Cough* Yekaterina *Cough*


	9. Bested

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**~*Bested*~**

* * *

><p>"Tell me where she is!" Sunstreaker screamed at Moonstream.<p>

She simply raised her eye brows at him. "So, explain to me, how yelling at me is going to get me to help you." She responded.

**:. You better not rat me out. .:** Starlighter said, through their bond.

**:. Have I ever snitched on you before? .:**

**:. Just making sure. .:**

**:. Shut up and hide. .:**

"I know you know where she is. I have a twin too. I know."

"So you think that after years and years of being stuck together, we keep the bond open?"

"You're bluffing." He called her out on it.

"Am I?" She asked.

"Listen femme, tell me where Starlighter is!"

"Find her yourself, Pinkie." Moonstream replied.

That earned her an enraged roar from the formerly golden mech. As of right now, he was a bubble gum pink mech. He went to grab her, but a red servo snatched her up, before the golden mech could get her.

**:. I saw her head towards the training room. .:** Sides said to his brother through their bond.

Sunny transformed and took off. As soon as he was out of sight, Moonstream started laughing hysterically. "Oh my Primus! HE IS SO PINK!" She nearly fell from Sides' servo, but he moved a digit to support her.

"I'm surprised that you didn't start laughing earlier."

"I may be dumb enough to piss Streaker off, but I'm not dumb enough to break down like that in front of him." She said.

"Starlighter?"

"Maybe; maybe not."

"Yo!"

"Sideswipe!"

"Fragging pit." Moonstream mumbled.

Sides rolled his optics before turning to face the pit spawned twins. "What do you want?"

"Why don' you put da femme down and let her hang wit us?" Skidz said.

"Yeah!" Mudflap backed his twin.

"Frag off!" Moonstream said, glaring down at the two.

"Oh come on femme!"

"You two are the most infuriating ignoramuses I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"Wha she sayin?" Skidz asked his twin.

"I dunno." Mudflap said.

She looked at the cuff of her wrists. They were small and silver and had a sparkling aqua stone in tem, so that they looked like a normal fashion bracelets. "Sideswipe, put me down." She said. He did as he asked, watching on with curiosity. She aimed both at the twins and twisted the stones carefully one at a time. Wires shot from the cuffs and hit the twins. It sent shocks through them, putting them both into stasis.

She twisted the stones back, and the wires returned to the cuff.

"Impressive. Where did you get those?" Sides asked.

"I made them. Got a little help from Jolt, but… Watch this." She press a button on the edge of the cuff and quickly flicked her wrists. The metal of the cuffs extended over her hands and up to her elbow. From her knuckles, not unlike Wolverine blades extended.

"What brought this on?" He asked.

"You never know when they might come in handy." She said. She retracted the blades.

"Should we go find our twins?"

"Let 'em duke it out."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He picked her up. "Where to?"

"Let's go show the human soldiers my weapons." She said.

"Where are you Starlighter?" Sunny snarled as he entered the training room.

"Right here." She said, standing in front of him, a coy smile appearing on her lip components.

She had startled him, but he didn't let her know it. She already knew it. He glared at her.

"Mad to get bested by a femme?" She asked cockily.

"You didn't best me." Sunstreaker said.

"Oh, but I did."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Are you really going to continue this?"

"Until we settle it." She said, walking towards the other end of the training room.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" He asked, looking her over. He wasn't going to deny it. For a femme Starlighter was attractive. She took good care of her frame, getting out all of the dents, scratches, and keeping the dirt and grime off of her.

"Oh I don't know…" Then she attacked. Sunstreaker barely had time to dodge her blow, before she went for another.

This was a game he could play. The two became involved in a heated exchange. It was a deadly dance, blow after blow was both dodged and delivered. It was a beautiful thing to see, but no one was there to witness it. Sunny and Starlighter went at it until they were exhausted, but neither were willing to give up. Lastly Starlighter saw the opportunity she was looking for. She knocked the formerly golden mech down and hovered over him. She got right up in his face. "I bested you." She said before moving up from over him and out the door.

"I just got bested by a femme." Sunstreaker mumbled to himself incredulously. _'And I think I liked it.'_ He didn't think the words, but the feeling he had was enough that he didn't need to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I want Moonstream's cuffs so bad. I would shock the shit out of everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapidfeather: "OH FUCK FOURWAY ON YOUR BED. And if cybertrons don't have genders.. does that mean Ratchet can fuck primes oversized Dick?<strong>

**I wonder...**

**To lazy to do a supern long review so next chapter... I will.**

**I FUCKING LOVE YOU. MARRY ME? 8D (: (: ;)"**

Ew. I don't know, and I don't want to. Well at least I don't have to write a super long response to this. I don't believe in marriage. Lastly uh...


	10. Blaster

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_**:. Bond speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**~*Blaster*~**

* * *

><p>"You got beat? By a femme?" Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker, not believing it.<p>

"Fragging right he did." Starlighter said, her sister on her shoulder.

"I can't believe you let this glitch beat you." Moonstream said.

"I will flick you across the room." Starlgither threatened her sister.

"And I will just deactivated the holoform and bitch you out in your head." Moonstream said.

"Slagger."

"Fragger."

"Glitch."

"Girls." Optimus said in a warning tone as he passed by.

"She started it!" They both screamed.

"You two are definitely sisters." Epps said, looking up at them.

"Shut it, Bobby!" They snapped.

"Back to the matter at hand. It doesn't matter that she beat me, because she got lucky. I am still the best fighter. It'll never happen again." Sunstreaker said.

"Wanna bet?" Starlighter said, using a phrase she picked up from Lennox.

"Is that a challenge femme?" He snarled.

"Damn right mech." She said. Her voice took on a serious, yet cocky edge.

"Alright Sides, get me the pit off of her." Moonstream said, knowing where this was going.

Streamer jumped off of her sister's shoulder strut and slid down her armor from her servo and on to the waiting servo of the silver mech. He raised her up, and set her on his shoulder strut.

"We'll it's gonna be hard to figure out who is the better fighter if we're just standing here." Starlighter said, before taking off on her wheels. Sunny followed quickly after her.

_**:. Don't get yourself offlined!. .:**_ Moonstream said to her sister. She earned her sister's unamusement in response. Moonstream just

"So what's the plan for today?" Moonstream asked.

"I have patrol."

"So I'm stuck on base."

"Yeah." Sideswipe felt kind of bad for leaving the femme on base by herself, but there was nothing he could do about it, especially since he was going to have to run a double patrol, because Sunny was going to be in the training room for hours. Then a thought occurred to him. He rolled away from the rec room towards the main hangar. Right on time was the black and yellow Camaro and his charge.

"Baby bot!" Moonstream screamed.

Bee let out Sam and Mikaela before transforming. He rose to his full height, and peered curiously at Moonstream. "_Who are you? Who? Who? Who? Who?_" He played.

"Streamer." She answered. His optics widened and brightened in recognition.

"Star's body duplicated the holoform technology, so I got my own."

"_!" _ He used another sound bit.

"Where's… Star?"

"Probably trying to get into Sunstreaker's chasis." Moonstream said nonchalantly, while Sideswipe pinched the bridge of his nose plates and vented.

Bee started to laugh, which ended up in him wheezing and coughing.

"Here, stay with the bug. I have to go on patrol."

"Cool with me." Moonstream said. She turned the holoform off, momentarily entering her sister's mind before turning it back on and reappearing of Bee's shoulder strut. Be knelt down and picked up Sam and lifted him so that he was looking Moonstream in the eye.

"Hello Sam." She said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Moonstream. My sister and I got here a few days after the battle of Mission City."

"You like your holoform that much?" He asked.

"Technically I died, but my sister saved me, and we share a body. We have a blended psych, except when I use the holoform. Being in each other's head for years nearly drove us crazy." She explained. "Oh and we're Prime's daughters." She tagged on.

"You're Optimus' kids."

"Uh huh, and although we're not actually related, bug here is my brother. I'd introduce you so Starlighter, but right now, my twin's energon lust is rising."

"_What… a surprise!"_ Bee rolled his optics.

"She's fighting Sunflower."

"_Seriously?"_

"Oh my god you missed it, she painted him pink: bubble gum pink. It was fragging hilarious."

Bee began to laugh, trying to picture it.

Just then Jolt made his appearance. "Moonstream, Ratchet has finished your holocomm. He wants you to come and test it."

Bee whirled in greeting. "Hey Bumblebee. Ratchet probably wants to see how your vocal processor is doing. Come along."

They made their way to the medbay. Sam took notice of Moonstream's body sitting alone on tis berth towards the back of the medbay. We hope that one day we'll find a way to revive it, so that I can finally return to it." Streamer said longingly.

"It's pretty." Sam said.

"Needs to repair itself and needs painted." Moon said.

"Yes, but we will cross that bridge when we get there." Ratchet said. He deposited a small device into Moon's hand.

"So this is it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How does it work?"

"Stick it on the side of your head behind you ear and it'll sting for a moment, but after that it should be good to go."

Moon did as she was instructed. It stung, but it was nothing compared to other injuries she had suffered in the past.

**:: Ratchet? ::** She commed. **:: Jolt? ::**

**:: It seems to be working properly. ::** Ratchet commed.

**:: Try Bee. ::** Jolt said.

**:: Bug? ::**

**:: Hey. ::**

"Fragging sick." She said.

Prowl walked into the medbay. "We have an incoming autobot. Ratchet you're wanted for the landing."

"I understand. Jolt, prepare a berth just in case." Racthet said before walking off.

"You're not going?" Sam asked me.

"I can't go more than five miles away from Starlgihter." Moon explained. "You two go. I'm sure you'll find it awesome to meet the new bot."

In the training room Sunstreaker was cursing up a storm as Starlighter dodged another one of his attacks. The femme was quick, he'd give her that.

They'd been going at it for hours, each one of them throwing punch after punch only to have the other dodge it. They were in a deadly, yet beautiful dance. It was the most perfectly choreographed freestyle.

She went to strike a sensitive bunch of wiring in his ped, but missed as he dodged it. She managed to trip him though. He fell and landed right next to her. She looked into his optics for a moment before taking her chance and landing a what would be fatal strike, had she actually intended to kill the golden mech.

She studied his faceplates for a moment before uttering. "Bested you again." She said. She was trying to ignor the feeling she had, being so close to him. Sunstreaker was an attractive mech.

Before they left Cybertron, the two sets of twins had a thing for each other. It seemed that things hadn't changed from then and now.

"Primus! I can feel the sexual tension rolling off of you two!"

Both of their heads snapped up to look at the intruder.

"BLASTER!" Starlighter screamed. She rose up from her spot and ran towards the mech.

"Hey femme!" He greeted.

She hit him in the head. "That's for your comment." She said.

"I'm just saying."

Smack. "Shut up!"

"Where's that twin of yours?" He asked.

"Let me lead you to her. We can catch up a little bit." She started to walk with Blaster. **:: Tomorrow. :: **She commed Sunny.

Everyone was excited to have another bot on Earth, especially Jazz, who saw Blaster as a little brother. In the midst of the excitement, Moonstream had snuck out. She walked out to a spot on base that she'd found, when she was bored and Ratchet was extremely angry. She felt bad for Jolt. He couldn't just get away like she did.

She was sitting on the side of a hill staring at the moon. The moon orbiting Earth was nothing like those of Cybertron, but a moon was a moon. The large white orb glowed in the sky. It was in times like these, where Moonstream began to think. She thought about Cybertron and how she missed it. She thought about her frame and how lifeless it was, how still. She wished that when she saw it like that it was through her sister, not her own eyes. She also thought about how pathetic it was that she couldn't be more than five miles away from her sister.

She thought she was useless. At least Starlighter could fight now, since she was fighting with Sunny, she would be even more dangerous. All Moonstream could do was try to help the wounded and hide.

"What are you thinking about femme?" Sides asked. He rolled up beside her and sat down.

"Nothing."

"I've known you long enough to know that you never think about nothing." He said.

"Just stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?" He pressed.

"You're a nosey mother fucker aren't you?" She asked.

"You're swearing like a squishy." He pointed out.

"Well, I spend a lot of time with them. I might as well get to know them, since I'm stuck like this." She muttered.

"So that's what you're thinking about."

"Yes, I'm thinking about my frame."

"Do you know you mech creator?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know Ratchet?"

"Where are you going with this?" Moon asked.

"Do you really think for a second that they aren't going to find a way to online your frame?"

"But how-"

"Your father is a prime and Ratchet, well… you know how he gets, when he's convinced he can do something. Especially since he sees you as a neice."

"There's-"

"Hush it femme. You know I'm right. You've seen Ratchet work miracles before. You've helped him."

"That was-"

"The same." He said in a tone that left no argument.

Despite her the part of her processor that said it was impossible; Moonstream let Sides' words sink in and began to believe them.

She smiled up at the moon. The wind blew and involuntarily, she shivered. Sides lifted the femme and held her over his chasis, close to his spark. Neither of them said anything after that, Moonstream began to drift off and went to leave, but Sides held her there. When she was practically asleep, he rose to his wheels and carried her to her quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know you're used to updates like everyday. I've been spoiling you, but I have school. Plus I wasn't home and then I went to a Pens game (that they won 5-1, where Malkin got 2 goals, and I met his father: Vladimir). But this update is long, and kind of fluffy so I hope this makes up for it. So I want you all to review because I have two major issues for the twins that can be resolved, but you can pick what comes first. Would you like me to sort out the drama about their femme creator or should I give moonstream her body back. They're both happening, but you get to chose which comes first.

* * *

><p><strong>Minimus Prime: ":c Rapidfeather here. Found this name more epic cuz me and my sister gotz a private joke about ' Minimus Prime ' Who we made up.. Yes we weirdos.<strong>

**ANYWAY, I decided that since you haven't updated in FOREVER i shall eat chu.**

**I just nommed you.. Alot. TEEHEE.**

**I'LL SET FIRE TO YOUR BRAIN,**

**WATCH IT BURN AS I EAT HER FACE.**

**Does your face taste good? I wanna nom it.. again. HAHA. o_O**

**I scare myself sometimes. What about you? do i scare you? I scare me. And my favorite part of this whole story? SUNSHINE.**

**I LOVE SUNSHINE. He be my husband one day... one day.. I swear to Fanfiction one day. o_o Or Soundwave. Oh fuck Soundwave is hot.**

**.. If you won't marry me.. Will Soundwave? :c He's fucking hot.. I hope so..**

**I deleted ALL my stories.. I think.. Because they sucked so bad. xD If I ever try for a story 'gain, I betcha it will SUCKLIKEHELL.**

**~ I agree with mahself.**

**Well, you bettah upadatah soona ora Iah willa eata youa.**

**:D**

**I had a dream about you as a stick figure stabbing my with a spork while Megatron, Screamer, Shockwave, and anpther stick figure where all making out with female sporks.. o_O I have weird imagination."**

I love sporks. I get like ten every time I go to taco bell. have you had one of those Doritos tacos? Those things are fucking amazing. I think Soundwave would marry you. I don't get how he's hot though, but to each their own.

**TransformerJunkie: "Fucking loved it XD BTW I loooved moon's cuffs. They are fragging awesome XD continue please"**

I want her cuffs so bad. I have more weapons in store for her. I like weapons. They're awesome.


	11. Blackarachnia

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**~*Blackarachnia*~**

* * *

><p>Starlighter rolled into the main hangar as fast as her wheels would take her, skidding into a stop right in front of her mech creator's office.<p>

_**:. Watch the wiring! .: Starlighter said as her processor acknowledge the pain of Moonstreams hands griping on to the wriing in her neck tightly.**_

_**:. Then don't try to fragging injure me! .:**_

_**:. Quit being a sparkling. It was fun! .:**_

_**:. Sides is better on his wheels. .:**_

_**:. Of course you would think that?.:**_

_**:. At least he hasn't nearly made me fall to the ground. .:**_

_**:. First off, I didn't let you fall. Secondly, you would've deactivated the holoform before you hit the ground. Lastly, sure okay. That's why you think that. .:**_ Starlighter sent knowingly.

_**:. Why don't you just come out and day what you're implying. .:**_ Moonstream challenged.

_**:. You like Sides. You liked him on Cybertron and you like him here.**_ .: Lighter said.

_**:. Well it's either him or the slaghead twins. Jazz is busy. Jolt is with Ratchet. Bee is with Sam. Dad is busy. Prowl is boring, and Blaster is still getting used to base life. .:**_

_**:. Just say it. You like Sides. I mean you two did sneak away, when everyone was welcoming Blaster. .:**_

_**:. I snuck away. He followed. .:**_

_**:. Because he likes you back. .:**_

_**:. Don't we have a meeting to get to? .:**_

_**:. It can wait. This is important. Why won't you admit it? .:**_

_**:. Cause there'-s no- .:**_

_**:. Slag! Total slag. Don't lie to me. You can't lie to me. I feel all giddy you get, when he's around. .:**_

_**:. Ya know there's this rumor going around base about you and Sunny. Apparently, you were getting pretty close in the training room. .:**_

_**:. Slag it, Blaster! .:**_

_**:. Even if you had kept your emotions in check on your end of the bond, I still would've believed him. .:**_

_**:. Over me? .:**_

_**:. Yes my dear sister, because I know that you've been trying to get in Sunflower's chasis. .:**_

_**:. I have not! .:**_

_**:. Slag! Total slag. Don't lie to me. You can't lie to me. When your around him, it's not your energon lust that starts rising. .:**_

_**:. Shut up! .: Starlighter's face plates began to heat up and she vented in embarrassment.**_

_**:. Only if you do. .:**_

_**:. No. You know what? Go ahead and say it. I know you like Sides, and I know you're not gonna do anything about it, because you think he doesn't like you because you don't have your frame, but that's slag and you know it. .:**_

_**:. I can't wait until I'm out of here, because I am not sticking around when you and Sunny to get it on. .:**_

Starlighter was going to say something, when the doors to Prime's office opened. "You two quit arguing and come inside." He said. He knew that's what they were doing from the looks on their faces.

Starlighter sat Moonstream down on Prime's desk, where she promptly folded to the ground Indian style. Star sat down in the chair across from their mech creator and Optimus sat down in his chair.

"What's up?" His twins asked in sync.

"It's Blackarachnia." He said.

Starlighter's optics widened in surprise, while Moonstream's face lost all emotion. Her lips were pressed in a tight line and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What about her?" Moonstream asked.

"She has been spotted here on Earth in Brazil. Ratchet believes that if he could examine her and get a sample of her venom, that he could possibly create an antidote."

"So she'd go back to normal?" Starlighter asked hopefully.

"If it were to work, yes." Optimus answered cautiously. He didn't want to get Starlighter's hopes up in case it didn't work. He didn't want to get his own up either. He knew that Moonstream wasn't going to take this all well. Blackarachnia had in many ways hurt her. If it wasn't for the creation of Blackarachnia, then there would've been no pure hated towards Nightracer. If Starlighter hadn't been so focused on offlining Starlighter, Moonstream would have her body. That wasn't her min concern. It was the loss she felt because of Blackarachnia, the pain in her spark that although could be dulled, would never go away.

"Why are you telling us this?" Moonstream asked.

"I want you two to join me in a mission to capture her." He said.

"What? Are we going to find the con base, storm it, and bring her back?" Starlighter asked.

Moonstream had pretty much figured out what was happening as soon as Optimus said "join me in a mission." "You want us to go with you. Just us and maybe Jazz and Ratchet. We're the only ones that you can be sure won't offline her. And even if your options for this mission weren't limited, we'd still be on the list to go, not because of what she is to us, but because we manage to bait her out with no problem."

"Moon-"

"Shut it Star!"

"Moonstream, calm yourself." Prime said. He then vented before speaking. "What you say is the truth, but you can only go if you both agree to it."

It took no less than a second. It didn't take bond speak or a comm. It didn't even take the emotional pull of the bond. The two answered at the same time. "We're going."

"Very well. I shall speak with Jazz to get everything arranged. You two may go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

I asked you, but then I decided I'm going to combine them, so it doesn't matter. I'm updating now because I felt like it and probably won't later cause there's a game on for me to watch. Damn it I missed a deadmau5 live stream. Alright enough boring you. I'm going to make my Down With Webster shirt ( YUPP!). Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Minimus Prime: "OOh yes nommy Tacobell Dorito Taco.<strong>

**Soundwave is hot in the movie and in G1.**

**~ Anyway, WOO GO BLASTAH. **

**"Primus! I can feel the sexual tension rolling off of you two!"**

**NICE ONE DOUCHE! I love ya to Blastah.. I wanna snuggle him. D;**

**Me and my friend made an awesome parody~**

**It's raining it's pouring the old man was bleeding,**

**cuz scream stabbed him and now he's dead and he won't wake up or eternity.**

**Awesome I know xD ~**

**I wanna speak dutch.. I wanna cuss people out in Dutch...**

**I wish i was a robot so I could learn a whole language in like 1-2 days. :c That be coooool. **

**~! Minimus P."**

Why Dutch? I wanna learn Russian. My favorite hockey player is Russian. And Czech my other favorite is Czech. I'm gonna have to learn French too for all of the French Canadians. Damn it Pens. Y U NO ALL SPEAK SAME LANGUAGE! I think my favorite thing I've seen Soundwave do was in TFP, when Arachnid went to take over and he challenged her. Then she tried attack and he blocked all of her hits and walked away like a boss.


	12. Baited

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**~*Baited*~**

* * *

><p>Moonstream was sitting in the driver's seat of Starlighter. They'd been driving around Texas for roughly a week. They were getting restless and speed up the process. On the other hand they didn't want to open up the channel of a closed bond in order to speed it up.<p>

Then right after they had come to terms with what they would have to do, they detected a signature on Star's scanners. It was fast moving and in the air. The F-22 Raptor flew overhead.

_**:. He's here to monitor everything and report back to Megatron. .: **_Moon said to her twin. ** ::We've got Starscream overhead. ::** Moonstream said over the open comm.

**:: Acknowledged. Autobots, we will proceed with caution. :: ** Optimus said. He and Ratchet were in position not far from the twins, but far enough as to not be detected until last minute.

Then the twins were hit with a feeling. It was dark and painful. Moonstream gritted her teeth against it and Starlighter revved her engine.

**:: She's here. We can feel her.** :: Starlighter commed.

Just then a dark purple almost black BMW sped past._** :. It's go time. .:**_

_**:. Ratchet better be able to fragging make that antidote. .:**_

Starlighter took off after the BMW. They sped got fast through the streets of the town they were in. Somehow the BMW ended up behind the magenta Spano. '_Perfect._' The twins thought.

As soon as they were out of the town on the highway, Starlighter really kicked it into gear. Driving at speeds that only a Cybertronian could reach she made her way to the ambush.

Little did they know that the BMW had a plan of her own. Just as they arrived, Star scream sent missiles flying towards the Autobots. Around ten Decepticons came out of their hiding places and attacked, led by Megatron.

"Frag! We should've known that glitch would've had something planned!" Moonstream said.

"Well we didn't. Now brace yourself." Starlighter threw Moonstream out and transformed. She drew her blade and her blaster. Starlgihter twisted her cuffs and tried to get out of the way. She didn't miss the BMW transform though. It rose to its full height on all eight of its mechanical legs.

"Blackarachnia." Starlighter snarled.

"Oh if it isn't Starlgihter, my wonderful sparkling." She said sarcastically.

"You're coming with us?"

"Hardly. It'll be you coming with us." She looked at Moonstream. "Trapped in the body of a squishy. Pathetic." Then she attacked Starlighter. Optimus was on a rampage. Going through any con that got in his way.

Monstream, ran avoiding the peds of the brawling mechs. She turned the stones on her cuffs. She grabbed one of the small blue jems she and Ratchet had added to the cuffs. The quickly through it at the leg of the nearest con, which just so happened to be Sideways. The jem stuck to the con, and Ratchet having seen what she had done backed away. It quickly detonated blowing his ped clean off.

"YOU PIT SPAWN!" He screamed.

She flicked another one, this one hit the fallen con on his spinal strut, where it met his helm. The explosion blew the con's head clean off.

Just as Sideways was offlined, Moonstream was picked up by Starscream. "Oh how disgusting the daughter of a Prime in the form of a squishy!"

Optimus turned his attention away from Megatron to look for Moonstream. Megatron took this opportunity and shoved his blaster into Prime's back and shot. Moonstream screamed out as her father fell. Starlgihter felt the loss, but continued to fight with Blackarachnia, who was trying to fight off the crippling pain that the death of Optimus caused her. The pain became too much and she collapsed.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT! THE FALLEN SHALL RISE!" Megatron roared.

Starscream grabbed Blackarachnia and took her with them, not before muttering about how pathetic she was.

Ratchet didn't need any of his medical training to know that his friend was lost. Jazz hung his head down in sadness. Moonstream was staring at her father's body crying silently. '_It's my fault._' She thought.

Starlighter felt her sister's guilt and resisted the urge to flick her across the street. It wasn't her fault Starscream was a glitched fragger, who would do something like that. If anything, Starlighter thought it was her fault. Had she not gone after Nightracer all those years ago, Moonstream wouldn't have been in a position like that. She would've been in her frame and this mission may have been successful. Starlighter was angry at herself, at Blackarachnia, at Nightracer, at Megatron, and whoever the pit the fallen was.

She grabbed her sister and transformed before speeding away unable to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Two, well technically three in one day. This one sucks. I know that. I fucking ahte writing damn battle scenes and this is just a cluster fuck, but I don't give a shit. So here. It is. Now I can say I won't update later, cause I'm going to go type my Spanish notes.


	13. The Shard

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**~*The Shard*~**

* * *

><p>Moonstream was asleep in the passenger's seat. Starlighter activated her holoform and continued to Drive. They'd been on the road for about three days. She wasn't going back to base, not yet anyways. It was around midday, when Starlighter had seen the sign that said "Welcome to Ohio."<p>

**:: Starlighter! ::** Bee's frantic comm came through. She was tempted to ignore it. Moonstream had awoke from her slumber at the comm she got.

**:: What Bee? ::** Moon asked.

**:: The cons are after Sam. ::**

**:: What? Why? ::**

**:: He's been seeing symbols or something? ::**

**:: Of what? ::**

**:: I don't know I can't read them. It's Cybertronian though. ::**

**:: Give us a little while, I have to convince Starlighter to come. You're in New Jersey, right? ::**

**:: No. ::**

**:: Where are you? ::**

**:: On our way to DC. :: ** .

**:: Why? :: We need help.**

**:: What kind of help? ::**

::** Old bot help. We're going to the Smithsonian Nation Space and Air Museum. ::**

**:: Give us time. I have to convince Star to go. ::**

**:: I've got Mudflap and Skidz with me. I'm carrying Sam, Mikaela, Simmons and Sam's roommate Leo. ::**

**:: Let me work my twin magic. ::**

_**:. Star, we have to go help Bee? .:**_

_**:. Why? .:**_ Starlighter asked. She didn't want to help anyone. She wanted to drive.

_**:. Cause he's the closest thing to family that we have left. .:**_ Moonstream said.

Starlighter didn't respond. Instead she changed her course. _**:. I hate it, when you're right. .: **_ She finally responded, before really hitting the gas. The nine hour drive only took Starlighter four. They had pulled into the parking lot at the same time as Bee and the minor twins.

Moonstream got out of Starlighter and walked over to Bee. She patted his hood. "Alright Bug, what are we dealing with?" Moon asked. It was easier for her if she acted as if she was alright, so that's exactly what she was gonna do. She was sad, but they were in a war and the time for grieving would come after the war was over.

"Who is she?" Simmons asked. Mikaela and Leo shared looks expressing their confusion.

"That's Moonstream. The pink car is Starlighter they're twins. Moonstream doesn't have a body, so she shares her twin that's a holoform. Now Moon, this is Simmons, Leo and Mikaela. We're going to use this shard to bring back a bot in there so he can tell us what these symbols I've been seeing mean so that we can hopefully figure out how to make sure Megatron doesn't get the energon source that is apparently here on the planet." Sam held up the All Soark shard.

Starlighter instantly activated her holoform and grabbed her sister, before she could launch herself at Sam.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is she doing?" Simmons asked.

"WHY THE FRAG WOULD YOU LET HIM SHOW HER THE SHARD BEE?" Starlighter screamed fighting against her thrashing sister. Bee activated his holoform and helped hold her. Skidz and Mudflap activated theirs as back up just in case.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN SHARD!" Moonstream screamed.

_**:. You can't have the shard. **_.: Starlighter said calmly through the bond. She sent waves of calm over it in order to subdue her sister.

A screech of pure rage came over the bond in response.

_**:. You're an Autobot. I'm an Autobot. That comes over everything including your body. If using that shard to bring back an old timer and saving this planet, mean sacrificing your chance at your body, then that's what we do. You've been in this form and you came to terms with it the last time. You can do it again. What do you think dad would want you to do? .:**_

Moonstream quit struggling, but she wasn't happy. She knew her sister was right, but that didn't lessen the sting. Her body was so close, yet so far away.

She walked back to Starlighter and sat down. The humans continued on with the plan they had formulated, before they got there.

All of the bots jumped a little as the signature came online. When they sensed it on the move they all followed. Sam was chasing after the old jet, trying to get him to listen. Starlighter rarely paid attention, when people talked. She was always thinking about the next fight. She only paid attention, when Jetfire had mentioned that the only way for the Fallen to be defeated was for a Prime to end him. Although they were the daughters of a Prime, Lighter and Streamer weren't Primes themselves. Her voice lowered filled with grief as she explained how her mech creator had died. Moonstream listened to words, interpreted them, and acted based on them, but she was too caught up in her own thoughts, trying to pull herself together for the betterment of everyone around her.

She was so spaced out that she didn't notice when the old mech opened a space bridge. Starlighter did though. "Frag! This is gonna hurt!" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Guess what? I no longer know when the fuck I'm going to update anymore. So I'm not even going to try to give you a clue. On another note there's another shitty battle coming up, so I'm going apologize in advance for the quality, but I think you'll like what's coming up after that. FUCK THE OTTAWA SENATORS! FUCK THEM STRAIGHT TO HELL! DAMN IT!

* * *

><p><strong>TransformerJunkie: "WHAT. THE. FUCK. Why would you kill off Optimus like that? That just fucking sucked:  Anyways, just update soon. I hope it gets better again. Oh and fuck Megatron. Spineless bastard. Couldn't kill Optimus another way. Still love the story, just a little less after this chapter because of OP's death. Update soon."**

I'm sorry. I didn't like it either, but it was necessary. I hope you'll get back to your former love of this story once I get past the battle in Egypt.


	14. Egypt

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**~*Egypt*~**

* * *

><p>"FRAGGING PIT!" Starlighter screamed as she hit the ground with a clang.<p>

Moonstream screamed bloody murder as she fell towards her sister's frame. She deactivated the holoform and quickly made it reappear to the left of her twin, standing safely on the ground. Starlighter stood and tried to get the sand out of her gears. She picked up her sister and tolled towards the old mech.

"Frag! Why do we have to damn luck with space bridges?" Starlighter said to her sister.

Moonstream said nothing.

Jetfire looked at the femme. "Ay femme, you've got the signature of two. How?" He asked.

"I have a twin. Her frame was offlined in the battle of Tyger Pax. To save her I pulled her spark into my casing. Technaically we share a frame. She uses the holoform, so that we can think independently."

"Who is your mech creator?"

"Optimus Prime."

"Have you two been vested with the power of the Primes?"

"No."

"And your femme creator?"

"Elita-One."

"And she is?"

"On her way to getting offlined." Moonstream snarled.

"You would offline your own femme creator?"

"She's no longer our femme creator. Elita One is gone, and she's never coming back. The sooner you accept the Starlighter, the better off we'll be."

"No, I understand that you are upset. We've lost our mother, our father, and you lost your body, but finding somebody to target, to blame isn't going to help anyone."

"Isn't that what you do? Blame people? Why can't I? You blamed Nightracer!"

"And look where that got us!" Starlighter screamed. Typically the twins would keep their arguments quiet and fight through the bond so everyone was surprised by the ferocity between the two.

"Alright you all go find the Matrix. It was my mission, but it is yours now. You two, come with me." The old jet said to the twins. He transformed and flew overhead leading the two to a spot where he could tell them a story comfortable without the risk of being scene.

Moon was far from happy not to be going with the others, but she had no choice. Starlighter followed willingly. When they stopped, Jetfire and Starlighter transformed. Moonstream let Starlighter sit her on her shoulder strut. There was no point in fighting. She couldn't get away from her sister even if she wanted to. She didn't though. She would never leave her sister. Starlighter was the only person she truly had left.

_**:. Not true. .:**_ Starlighter replied.

Moonstream hadn't even known she'd been projecting.

"You two have suffered a great deal and I fear it had begun to mess with your processors." Jetfire said. You see I understand what you two are going through, not entirely, but enough to help."

"Why help us?" Moonstream asked.

"Because you two are bright youths, destined for greatness, but you will never reach it, if you do not think clearly."

"Continue." Moon said.

"The Matrix is more than just a key to activating the machine that will destroy this planet. It's original purpose was to help guide sparks from this realm to the Well of All Sparks."

"Is it possible to make it to the well without it?" Starlighter asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, yes. It's not the only thing that can make the transition. It makes the transition much easier though."

"That's why you think it can be used to bring back our mech creator." Starlighter said.

"Exactly, but there are other things it can be used for. It can be used to remove poisons and controls from a spark."

"Blackarachnia."

"I could tell by the way you spoke of her that something of the sort had happened to her. Would you explain what?"

"Nightracer, had made a deal with a Decepticon experiment. It was designed to look like one of the creatures from an organic planet fall off. They resemble the spiders found here on Earth. To uphold her end of the bargain, she had to find him a femme he could turn into his companion. She chose our femme creator. It was a sneak attack in the heat of battle that she was taken. The spider like bot injected her with some sort of poison or a virus. She was completely changed. She was no longer Elita One, she turned into the dark Decepticon, Blackarachnia." Moonstream explained.

"As I thought. The Matrix may also be able to help a spark transition into an offlined frame." He said.

Moonstream perked up at that. She had a chance, she could have it all back again: her femme creator, her mech creator, her frame. "It's possible?"

"Anything is possible my dear. I've seen the Fallen though, he's a powerful foe. The only chance is for the human boy to bring Optimus back online."

"He's in the States." Streamer said.

"Frag!" Star swore.

"We can just comm them." Moonstream said. **:: Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster, Prowl, Jazz? ::**

**:: Moonstream? ::**

**:: Streamer? ::**

**:: Moony ::**

**::WHERE THE PIT ARE YOU? ::**

**:: Give us your location. ::**

Moonstream became overwhelmed with all of the return messages.

**:: SHUT UP! ::** Starlighter blasted over the open comm. Everyone got quiet. **:: We have a problem. ::**

**:: We know that. ::** Blaster said.

**:: No we have a huge fragging problem. The cons are going to activate a machine and destroy the sun. Our only chance to stop them is a prime. ::**

**:: Starlighter- :: **Prowl started.

**:: I know he's dead, but we can bring him back, but only if you guys can get him here in Egypt. ::**

**:: Galloway has us on lock down. We're being transferred tomorrow. :: Sides said.**

**:: Well talk to Lennox and Epps and get your afts here! ::**

**:: I'll get you coordinates once we reunite with the others. ::** Moonstream said.

**:: How are you going to bring him back? ::** Ratchet asked.

**:: It's impossible t- ::**

**:: Prowl, which came first the chicken or the egg? ::** Moonstream asked, shutting the bot up. Iy was only a few moments later did she register that his signal had left the link.

_**:. Good one. .:**_ Starlighter said over their bond.

**:: Just trust us. :: **Moonstream said, before closing the link.

"Jetfire, do you know where the machine is?" Moonstream asked.

"I only know that it is somewhere in this desert."

"Is there a way to detect it?"

"Well, with the proper scanners, it should give off the same type of radiation as a spark signature." He said, but other than that I have no clue as to how-"

"Try to find it. We're going to catch up with the others. We need the Matrix. The Fallen may rise, but he shall not stand." Starlighter said. She transformed throwing her sister in the front seat and took off.

**:. This better fragging work. .:** Moonstream said.

**:. We are going to get the slag beat out of us, by the time this is over. .:** Starlighter said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Now the shitty battle part is actually gonna come up, and I know this was awkwardly written, but it's just an awkward transition. I've got a surprise for you all coming up the chapter after the next one.

* * *

><p><strong>Minimus Prime: "MINIMUS TOTALLY DISAGREES WITH TRANSFORMERJUNKIE.<strong>

**MEGATRON IS A FUCKING ASS-WHIPPIN' GENIUS.**

**One word. SABOTAGE.**

**MEGZIE. GREAT CHEAP SHOT. YOUR NEW MOMMY IS PROUD.**

**I just saw the Hunger Games. it. was. BEAST/BOSS/FUCKING AWESOME. The people totes cheated though. Stupid people thinking their all cool shit. FUCK THEM anywho-**

**YOU SAM. I HATE CHU. JUST GIVE MOONY THE SHARD. SHE BETTAH THEN AN OLD DUDE WHO FARTS OUT PARACHU- That is super cool though. -TES.**

**Just give Moony her body back already. D: Please? Please? Plleeeease? :c I'll pay Hatchet NOT to kill you? ;D**

**ANYWHO MINIMUS PRIME NEEDS TO SLEEP. IT'S ALMOST 1AM AND I'M POOPED.**

**Tell Blastah I love him for me. c: He a cool shitass mother fuckah. LOOOOL**

**BAI!**

**!* Minimus P. *"**

Division among my readers! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! Alright dumb ass moment over. I'm glad your proud of you children, cause my Pens (which includes my nephews, sons, uncles, brothers, cousins and boyfriends) embarrassed my ass.

**TransformerJunkie: "A little better but still fucking suck. Megatron and The Fallen can go suck a big one for all I care. Assholes.**

**Poor Moon. So close, yet so far away : /"**

It gets better eventually.


	15. The Matrix

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**~*The Matrix*~**

* * *

><p>Starlighter wasn't happy, when she had realized that in helping them that Jetfire had led them farther away, from where the Matrix was. She was even more displeased, when she began to notice the Decepticon signals popping up.<p>

**:: Bug, where are you? :: **Starlighter asked.

**:: On our way to Prime. I'm sending you the coordinates. :: **He responded.

**:: Do you have the Matrix? ::** Moonlighter asked.

**:: Yes, but… ::**

**::But what? ::** They asked.

**:: There's a slight complication. ::**

**:: NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR FRAGGING COMPLICATIONS!** :: Starlighter screeched.

**:: What kind of complications? ::** Moonlighter asked.

**:: Not impotant. Ju- ::**

**:: Bee? ::**

**:: Mudflap ::**

**:: Skidz? ::**

_**:. Starscream took out their comms. .:**_ Moonstream thought bitterly.

_**:. Oh when I get my hands on that slagger! .:**_

A feeling of darkness crept into their sparks_**. :. Starscream later. We've got another problem. .: **_Moonstream said.

_**:. Really now? I never would've guessed? I can feel her too! .:**_

_**:. Quit freaking out . .:**_ Streamer said. _**:. We knock her out , then we turn her back. .:**_

_**:. I thought you sa- .:**_

_**:. FRAG WHAT IS SAID! .:**_

Just then the purple BMW came into sight behind them.

_**:. I have a plan. .: **_Moonstream said, noticing that they were coming up on the pyramids. They could see the fighting. Sand clouds were appearing everywhere and bright blue blasts were flashing through them.

_**:. What? .: **_

_**:. Get her really close to the Sphinx. .:**_

Starlighter didn't question her sister. Instead sped up, hoping to get as close to their intended destination as she could before having to engage with Blackarachnia.

_**:. I need her back to face me. When I tell you to let go or get out, do it. .:**_

The seriousness pouring through the bond was enough to make her actually listen.

Moonstream deactivated the holoform for a moment and when she turned it back on, she popped up on top of the sphinx. She messed with her cuffs for a minute, changing the setting on them. She stood watching, waiting. She could feel Starlighter's determination. Once she was around twenty feet away Starlighter transformed. Blackarachnia did as well landing on her eight spider leg like peds. She ran at Starlighter, but she simply shot at her, before jumping over her. Both twins could tell that Blackarachnia was off of her game. There was no way that Starlighter would've been able to take the edge of this fight so easily. She activated her sword and repeated sent it flying at the deep purple femme. Blackarachnia backed up a little after each one. Once her back legs were up against the sphinx, Moon used the bond to speak to her twin.

_**:. DO NOT TOUCH HER! .:**_

The long thin wire shot out of the cuff and hit its target. Before Blackarachnia could even try to swipe at the wire that connected itself to the back of her neck, she was shocked into stasis.

_**:. I see why you told me not to touch her. .: **_Had Starlighter still had physical contact with Blackarachnia, she would've been knocked out as well.

Starlighter dragged Blackarachnia to a spot where she wouldn't be seen. Moonstream was sure that she wouldn't be up for a couple of hours unless Ratchet was to bring her out of stasis.

The girls felt a surge flow through them. They looked at each other.

_**:. He's online. .:**_ They both sent at the same time.

They then realized what was going on and that they needed to go help the others. Starlighter transformed and Moonstream got in. Sltarlgither took off towards, where the others were. She got there just in time to see her father fly off towards the Fallen. The others began to engage the remaining cons. Once the Fallen had been defeated the cons retreated and the area was officially cleared, the twins took their mech creator, Ratchet and the lambo twins with them to where they stashed Blackarachnia. She was still there and still unconscious, when they arrived.

After scanning her multiple times, Ratchet finally spoke. Sides was on the left of Optimus, Moonstream on his shoulder strut, the one that wasn't seriously damaged. Sunstreaker was silently fuming over his messed up paint from his spot on the right of Starlighter.

She reached over her servo and gripped his with it. He looked at their intertwined servos for a moment, before a slight smile took a spot on his face plates.

"Well it seems to me that there's no way for me to get this poison out of her system, it's worked its way into her processor.

"The matrix." The twins said in sync.

"Jetfire told us that the Matrix can filter poisons out of the body." Moonstream explained.

Ratchet thought about it for a moment.

"He also said it can help a spark transition into a different frame."

There was a buzz of hope flowing between Optimus and his creations. There was so much hope in fact that it was hard for all of them to function.

"Although I do not believe that the matrix can be tainted I feel that it is best if we return to base as soon as possible and do the spark transfer. We will the address Blackarachnia."

_**:. Soon. .:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I AM SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG! I know this sucked, but as I said I hate writing battles. Plus I left ROTF at my grandmothers and that made it even more difficult. But can you guess what happens next? Can ya? Can ya?

* * *

><p>No comments :( I MISS YOU!<p> 


	16. Ready

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**~*Ready*~**

* * *

><p>Moonstream was once again sitting out looking at the moon. This time she was worrying about what would happen when she got her body back. She was excited, but at the same time she was terrified. So many things could go wrong. The feeling of unease that was caused by Blackarachnia's presence didn't help either.<p>

The con hadn't tried anything since she'd been thrown in the brig. The only thing she had done was make Prowl glitch, but that wasn't difficult. Since then Optimus had personally taken on the duty as guard. He hadn't taken a break, but he would tomorrow. He would when he shoved the matrix in Moonstream's frame.

Sides rolled up behind her and transformed down, activating his holoform. He sat in the grass next to Moonstream. "What's on your mind, Moony?" He asked.

"Just thinking about tomorrow."

"What about it. About the fact you get your frame back, your very beautiful frame."

"You're full of slag." She laughed, looking away to hide the slight blush that appeared. _'Damn this human body.' _

"I am not." He said indignantly.

"Ouch!" They both said at the same time. Sunny and Starlighter had both managed to hit each other hard enough that they couldn't help but let it spill over into the bond.

"Fragging Starlighter went for the slagging neck cable!" Side complained.

"Stupid aft Sunstreaker went for the knee joint."

_**:. Sorry. .:**_ Starlighter sent.

_**:. Don't let him kick your aft. .:**_ She looked at Sides. "My twin's smarter. Neck cable is far more sensitive than a knee joint."

"On the other hand she's dumb enough to mess with his paint."

"She's smart enough to get away with it."

"Fine you win." He caved.

"So what about to tomorrow were you thinking about?"

"Just the actual transfer. It's kind of scary. What if I get trapped in the matrix? What if we both get trapped. What if the matrix pulls her spark into my body and I'm stuck in hers? What if it doesn't work? What-"

Sides put a hand over her mouth. She went to bite it, but he pulled away. "You worry way too much." He said. "Just have a little faith and everything will go alright." He said honestly, looking her dead in the eye. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back with no hesitation.

"Now the other two!" Blaster said.

"Why are you here?" Sides growled. Ratchet wants to see the femme.

"Blaster you keep your Primus damned processor muted!" Moonstream hissed.

"I make no promises." He said.

She lifted her arm aimed and twisted the stone. Blaster fell to the ground, now in stasis.

"He's not going to say a single thing." Sides said, chuckling.

Moonstream hugged Sides. "Thank you." She said.

Sides hugged her back. "It's no problem." He said. "And Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not full of slag. You're frame is gorgeous."

_**:. Come on love bird. The Hatchet needs us in the medbay. .:**_ Starlighter said.

"Both the Hatchet and my twin call." Moonstream said.

"Wanna lift?"

"Yes."

Sides deactivated his holoform and transformed. He picked up Moonstream and set her on his repaired, but still healing shoulder strut. He rolled into the medbay. Starlighter was standing there rocking impatiently on her tires,

"What's up?" Moonstream asked.

"I want to take the second holoform generator and install it in Moonstream's frame." Ratchet said.

"So you want us to share my frame until tomorrow?" Starlighter asked.

"Exactly."

"Fine." They both said.

"See ya Sides." Moonstream said deactivating the holoform. She found herself in the back of her sister's processor once again.

'_Someone is happy.'_ Starlighter thought towards her twin as she sat down on the berth, Ratchet directed her towards.

'_Duh. I get my frame back tomorrow.' _Moonstream tried to play it off.

'_You're frame. Sure.' _Star said knowingly.

The next morning Starstream found herself sitting on the same berth as the day before. Ratchet had run scan after scan making sure that everything was just right.

'_He does realize that I have to stand over you for this work?' Starlighter asked._

'_He's worrying.'_ Moonstream said.

"Ratchet?" Moonstream said.

"This isn't gonna work if you don't let Lighter off of this berth." She said.

"I need to-"

"Calm down." Moontream said. She looked over at her frame. As soon as she was cleared to transform, she was ditching the dark blue armor. Instead she was going for a lighter brighter shade, the same alt mode as her sister though.

Optimus removed the matrix from the compartment in his frame and held it in his hand.

Starlighter, stood up.

"Wait, we have to-"

"Jolt, please refrain Ratchet from continuing. If he continues to protest shock him." Optimus said, surprising the CMO.

"I'm going to get offlined." Jolt muttered.

Starlighter stood up and walked over to her twin's frame.

"Girls?"

"Do it." Their combined voice said.

Optimus shoved the matrix into Moonstream's chasis. Although they were empty and unmoving, her optics came online.

'_Ready?_' Starlighter asked.

'_Ready.'_

Starlighter lowered herself towards the matrix. Her chasis opened and just like she pulled in the beginning she latched onto the bond. This time though instead of pulling, she pushed. Her sister's spark lashed before them for a moment before disappearing into the matrix.

Starlighter felt hollow for a moment before falling into stasis. Just then Moonstream's optic began to focus, then she as well fell into stasis.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> SHE HAS HER BODY BACK! This story is almost over. It makes me sad. On a brighter note. That means I can finish up some other stuff so that this summer I can crank out some new stories. I have a Hunger Games fic coming out soon. It's an obnoxiously long oneshot that takes place after Mocking Jay (sort of).

* * *

><p><strong>Fox of Magic: "Love this! Update soon please!"<strong>

Here ya go.

**JasmineChyanne: "awesome story cant wait for the next update."**

Didn't have to wait long, and you don't have to wait long for the next one either.


	17. Us

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**~*Us*~**

* * *

><p>Moonstream was the first to online. She felt like slag. Having the matrix shoved into your chasis helped her, but it didn't feel good. Being inside the matrix was something that she couldn't explained. It had only happened for a second, but that second was one of the most memorable of her life. She felt like slag. All of the injuries she had sustained in the that Starlighter took on Nightracer had to finish healing. Sure Ratchet had fixed her up a lot, but it was like a human getting stitches. He could close the wounds, but they wouldn't be really fixed until they healed on their own.<p>

She moved her digits. She was in her own body, she was home. She turned her helm and saw her sister lying still on the berth next to her. She'd be up soon.

Moonstream vented, before sitting up. Jolt was in the room and turned around. When he saw her, he gave her a smile. "Welcome back." He said.

"Primus it feels good to be back." She said.

"Now Ratchet has someone else to boss around." He said.

"Jolt, guess what."

"What?"

"I'm still older, I still was an apprentice longer, you still haven't caught up to me." She said.

He glared.

"Jolt! Why didn't you comm me and tell me that Moonstream has come online?" Ratchet roared.

Jolt flinched back. "She only just came on line a-"

"I told you to comm the second she came online." He twirled a wrench in his servo dangerously.

"Ratchet, turn on your fans." Starlighter said coming out of stasis as well.

"You're both up. Good. I need to scan you. Hold still."

_**:. Why won't he shut up? .:**_ Starlighter asked Moonstream.

_**:. Cause he's worried. .:**_

_**:. Primus he needs to shut up. .:**_

_**:. At least you get to get out of here. I'm going to be stuck here for days. .:**_

_**:. Sucks to be you. .:**_

"Well everything appears to be normal. Starlighter, get out of my medbay. Moonstream, you're stuck here for a few days until you're completely healed." He said.

"I figured." Moonstream mumbled.

"See ya Sis. Bye Hatchet. I feel sorry for you Jolt." Then she sped out of the medbay.

A few moments later, Optimus walked in. He smiled down at Moonstream.

"She wastes no time." Streamer said.

"Your sister is like her mother." He said.

"How is she?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Optimus said. On cue Elita-One walked in on two peds instead of eight and painted pink instead of dark purple.

"Thank fragging Primus." Moonstream said. Then she thought about it. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Elita answered. "I have missed you." Elita said.

"We've missed you too. We've all missed you. Especially a certain lugnut."

Optimus just shook his head.

"I am sorry that I wasn't here to help you through all of this."

"What are you sorry for? You were sneak attacked. The only thinkg you could've done was teach your glitch of a daughter to listen to me."

_**:. HEY! .:**_

_**:. WELL YOU DON'T FRAGGING LISTEN! .:**_

"Quit arguing." Elita said. She could still pick up on her twins' internal arguments., even after so long.

"I don't know what happened , while I was out of it."

"What happened happened and is in the past making it now irrelevant." Moonstream said.

ElitaOne had been worried that her twins were going to reject her.

"I have some work to do. I will leave you two to catch up." Optimus said.

"You need to get him to stop. He works too much." Moon said.

"I know." Elita shook her head. "He's a stubborn mech though."

"I'm sure you can make it work." Moon said.

"So I heard a little something about you and Sideswipe…" Elita trailed off.

Moonstream groaned. "If it wouldn't be partial suicide I would kill Lighter."

"It wasn't Lighter."

:: BLASTER YOU GLITCH JUST WAIT! JUST FRAGIING WAIT! I AM GOING TO GET YOU AND YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HAPPENED! ::

:: Glad to hear you're up. ::

:: MY FEMME CREATOR? ::

:: She asked. ::

"So..?"

She could see Jolt shaking with silent laughter. Ratchet had left to go speak with Prowl. "Frag off Jolt!"

He couldn't contain it anymore and began to laugh hysterically.

"Jolt, shut up or I'll tell Racthet that it was you, who painted all of his wrenched lime green and not the minor twins."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"JOLT!" Ratchet bellowed from the doorway. Moonstream smirked.

Ratchet dragged his apprentice from the room. Elita got up and closed the door, locking it.

"No more distractions. Do you have a thing with Sideswipe or not?" Elita asked.

"I don't know." Moonstream answered her femme creator. "We might. He kissed me and we're always hanging out. Don't you have femme forces to start getting back in order?"

"Arcee did a very good job of managing the other two in my absence."

"You have another daughter to bug. Didn't Blaster tell you about her and Sunny?"

"Yes, but she's very good at avoiding me."

_**:. Ha ha .:**_

_**:. Bite me, slagger! .:**_

Just then Elita was commed. "You're lucky. Flare up wants me to train with her. This isn't over."

"Bug Starlighter." Moonstream whined.

"Don't worry. I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Moonstream replied.

Sunstreaker watched as Elita One left the medbay. Once she was out of sight, he rolled on in. Moonstream was staring at the door an optic ridge raised. "Sunstreaker, what do I owe the honor?" She said.

"I'm here, because of my brother."

"What he can't speak to me?"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here."

"He knows you're here." She said. "Just like I know that Starlighter is hiding out in Wheeljack's lab.

"I just came to see how you're doing. Sides has been worried."

"It's so cute that you're acting on Side's emotions. That means you're not gonna be a complete and total aft to me."

He growled.

"I am fine. You can tell your brother that or you can send him here, but you should go help out my twin, cause you like her and I know she likes you too."

"What are you-"

"Just go find her." Moonstream said.

Sunstreaker was fuming and Streamer loved it. He turned and began going anywhere. It must've been his subconscious that led him to Wheeljack's lab. He walked in and saw Starlighter sitting on a large metal container, listen to the inventor talk. She wasn't really paying attention though. She was checking her armor for any dents or scratches.

She looked up. "What? Wanna get your aft beat again?" She asked.

"Whatever. I'm still faster."

"Wanna test that theory?" She asked.

"I'll give you a head start. Lead the way."

"I'd win without it." She said transforming and driving from the lab off of base. Once they found a road that cut through the middle of the desert with practically no one on it, they took off. Sunstreaker and Starlighter were neck and neck.

**:: Neither of us is gonna win this. ::** Starlighter said after a while. **:: Call it a tie? ::**

**:: I don't do ties, Femme. ::**

**:: To be continued… ::**

**:: That sounds acceptable. ::** He said. They both slowed down and just cruised. They eventually found a place, where they could transform with about being seen. They stood up and looked out at where the sun was setting.

"It's so pretty." Starlighter said staring at the blends of pinks, yellows, and oranges. She thought about Sunstreaker's paintings. "Have you painted anything other than yourself, since you've gotten here?"

"A few things." He answered, mesmerized by the sun's beauty.

"Like what?" She asked curious.

"The ocean from the time Sides and I had to patrol the coast, the moon, the stars. I've done a few portraits of a few of the mechs and femmes around base."

"Yourself doesn't count." She teased.

"Not of myself of the triplets, Prime, Hide, your sister, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it? I know you have it committed to memory."

"Sure." He sent it to her and she opened it up. It was pretty and funny. She was standing over her twin with her arms crossed over her chassis. She was glaring down while moon was glaring up wards. She noticed the way he managed to get almost every detail of her plating. He sent over another one. This one was over her looking deadly and ready to strike. She noted that he must've snapped the image he used for this from one of their training sessions.

"Well one thing hasn't changed."

"I know I'm just as good as an artist as before."

"I was thinking about I'm just as gorgeous."

"Just as humble."

"Cause you've got room to talk." Starlighter scoffed.

"I can back it up." He said.

"So can I." She got right up in the golden mech's face. "You think you're the best at anything and everything, but here's the deal. It's not true. It takes more than being an amazing fighter and it takes more than being attractive to be the best. You are a cold, sparkles, ruthless, sociopathic fragger.

_**:. You're being an aft. Just tell him that you want the spark. .:**_

_**:. SHUT THE FRAG UP! .:**_

_** though just tell him what you feel towards him. .:**_

At base Sides was sitting next to the berth that Moonstream was resting on. They were getting flickers of what was going on from their twins.

"They need to hate interface already." Moonstream said.

"Nah, he's liked her for a while. Hate wouldn't be part of it."

"True, same on Star's end. They just need to fess up."

"I say we give them a little encouragement." Sides said.

_**:. Bro, just tell her. .:**_ Sunny received from Sides. He was trying to figure out how, when she went on her rant.

"And I can't help, but like it." Starlighter said catching Sunny off guard. She smirked at that.

He pressed his forehead to hers and a jolt ran through the both of them. When they pulled apart he put an arm over her shoulder struts and watched the sun fall down over the horizon.

"They're so adorable." Moonstream said from her berth at base.

"Not as adorable as us." Sides said.

"So there is an us?"

"Do you want there to be an us?"

"What would this us be?"

"Be my femme?" Sides asked.

"Only if you'll be my mech."

"Deal." Sides said.

He got up and pressed his forehead to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

There's one more and it'll probably be out in a couple of hours.

I'LL STOP THE WHOLE WORLD I'LL STOP THE WHOLE WORLD FROM TURNING INTO A MONSTER EATING US ALIVE DON'T YOU EVER WONDER HOW WE SURVIVE NOW THAT YOU'RE GONE THE WORLD IS OURS! I love Paramore.

* * *

><p><strong>Fox of Magic: Thanks for the update! I really love thus story! Hoping for another update soon!<strong>

Thanks for the reviews.


	18. For the Win

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Transformers. Not at all. All copy rights and trademarks go to their respective owners.

**Key:**

_** speak.:**_

**::Comm links::**

'_Thoughts'_

"Regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**~*For the Win*~**

* * *

><p>"Is it sad that this is normal for us?" Optimus asked Elita One looking at the chaos in the main autobot hangar.<p>

Prowl was on the ground, his processor glitched.

Wheeljack was covered in soot from his latest explosion.

There was a hole in the wall from the blast of one of Ironhide's cannons. He was currently getting chewed out by Chromia.

Blaster was recording everything for later use, and Jazz and Jolt were trying to help out Bumblebee, who was (thanks to Ironhide) laying on the ground, with a scorch mark about three inches away from where his helm had beem

Ratchet was twirling another wrench dangerously, waiting for the right time to throw it at Blaster.

Arcee and Flare Up were in an argument with Mudflap and Skidz, who had once again been hitting on them.

The human soldiers were running about confused and panicked, unsure if they had been attacked or not. Epps and Lennox were watching on, Epps with a bemused expression and Lennox with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where are our sparklings?" Elita asked, noticing that their twins were missing from the ruckus.

"Where are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" Optimus asked.

"Oh you big lugnut. Calm down. Our girls are grown enough that they're allowed to be in a relationship." Elita said. "If they come home with a virus, a sparkling, or bonded, then we can worry and you're allowed to terminate the Lamborghini twins."

That seemed to appease her spark mate.

"THAT WAS GENIUS!" Starlighter said.

"Which is why I'm the processor of us." Moonstream said.

"It was my idea." Sunny said.

"I planned it out." Moonstream argued.

"So what I was the one, who had to do most of the work." Sides said.

"I had to do the practical suicide missions." Starlighter said.

"Then that settles is. You may have done the basic work, but ours was more detailed and more dangerous, so that make us the geniuses." Moonstream said to her twin.

"Agreed." Starlighter said.

"That's not right femmes." Sunstreak said.

"At all." Sides added giving the cybertronian version of a pout.

Just like he knew she would Moonstream caved. "Fine, since you did a lot of grunt work you get credit." Moonstream said to Sides, pressing her forehead to his.

"You are a weak weak femme." Starlighter said shaking her helm. "I'm embarrassed to be your twin." She looked at Sunny. "I'm not like my sister. I'm not gonna cave cause you pout."

"Unlike my brother, I won't pout." He said.

"You will when you lose our next fight." She said.

"As if."

The two got in a small tussle that ended with Sunny pinning her to the ground and pressing his forehead to hers. When he pulled back he spoke. "Still not gonna pout."

Then the crew heard police sirens. They were quickly followed by those of an ambulance.

"FRAG!" Starlighter screamed.

_**:. Just follow my lead. .:**_ Moonstream said over their bond. "You two go. We're right behind you."

They all transformed and took off, but after a few minutes the femmes trailed back.

_**:. Plan? .:**_

_**:. Follow my lead. .:**_

_**:. Better be good. .:**_

**:: Where are you two going? ::** Prowl asked.

**::Fragging lambos switched our vocal processor settings.** :: Moonstream said using Starlighter's voice.

**:: Gonna fragging offline them. ::** Starlighter said using Moonstream's voice.

**:: You two go back to base and fix yourselves. I've got mechs to wrench. ::** Ratchet said.

**:: Then they'll have to spend some time in the brig for the fiasco they caused back on base. ::** Prowl added.

**:: We're going. ::** They said, turning around. The magenta and aqua GTA Spanos drove side by side. As soon as they reached base they saw the mess that was still being sorted out_.__** :. We are geniuses. .:**_ Moonstream said.

**:. You're plan was amazing. .:**

**:: YOU TWO ARE EVIL! ::** Sunny and Sides said.

**:: We' love ya boys. ::** Starlighter started.

**:: But just not that much. ::** Moonstream finished.

_**:. Femme twins .:**_

_**:. For the win .:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

So this is just sort of an epilogue. I am going to miss this story. It was fun and didn't take as long as I thought it would But this just means I can start new projects. Then again there are some characters that I just can;t let go of. So there might be a sequel, but it won;t be for a while. I'll even throw in little purple sparklings for Minimus Prime. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. you all are the reason I kept writing cause I was going to quit after the first chapter. So review the last chapter. Please.

* * *

><p><strong>Fox of Magic: AWESOME! MoonxSides and StarxSunny! Perfect couples! Your awesome gurl! Wait, you are a girl, right? Anyway! I love this story!<strong>

I love them together and yes I am a girl. Thanks for the support.


End file.
